iDiscover Life
by seddie.is.epic.73
Summary: Freddie and Carly are married, but when Carly cheats on Freddie, can Sam show Freddie the true meaning of happiness? **MAJOR SEDDIE FLUFF!
1. iSuspect

**Chapter 1**

**Freddie's POV**

Ugh. Sam is right, Mondays suck.

Well, I guess I should really get ready for work, because I will never hear the end of it if I am late… **shudders** I can just hear Same now, "Oh, Freducation's late!" or "Awwwww, did Carly's wittle boy sleep in?"

Oops, did I forget to mention that?

Yeah, Carly and I got married about a year ago, I dunno, it just sort of happened.

_Flashback_

Carly and I had just started 'dating', if you could even call it that, she was really just trying to make her latest ex-boyfriend jealous, ironically it was Jake Crandall of all people. Sam said something along the lines of "Yeah Carly, I'm sure this nub will make Jake jealous." And then she collapsed on the floor in fits of giggles. Oh Sam. Anyways, a month later, Carly proposed to me, and I was so shocked that I accepted.

Needless to say, Sam was pretty cheesed. If I recall correctly she picked the lock of my loft apartment, why she bothered picking the lock I don't know, I'd given her a key (and NO you perverts, I was just tired of having my locks, and occasionally doors, broken when Sam decided she needed ham). She then proceeded to beat me with a fried chicken leg, and tell me that "under NO circumstances was I allowed to prove Sam Puckett WRONG!" Then she stormed out, and neither Carly nor I heard from her for two whole weeks. When she finally did come back, she acted like nothing had happened, and Carly and I getting married was a completely normal thing. Sometimes I seriously wonder about that girl. Sam was the maid of honour at our wedding and everything, but I couldn't help but notice that she got awfully antsy when the priest got to the "speak now or forever hold your peace" part of the ceremony.

_End of Flashback_

Anyways, as I was saying, or thinking for that matter, time to get up. As I got out of bed, I noticed that Carly's side (yeah, snuggling with Carly was really not as much fun as it sounds) was neatly made, and a note sat atop her pillow. "_Dear Freddie, I have an appointment at Glitter My Nails at 10:30, and have some errands to run first. –Carly"_ Huh, I thought Sam said Glitter My Nails was closed on Friday's, and that was the only day she would risk going shopping with Carly? Oh well, its not like Sam to really take any interest in those kinds of things anyways, maybe she made a mistake. But either way, something just didn't feel right.

As I drove to work, I felt all those doubts be washed away, because all I could think about was Sam. That's right, Sam. We have become really close over the past year, so close in fact that she, hands-down, knows me 100x better than Carly does. Take last night for example. I am allergic to Oregano, not deathly allergic, but allergic enough that I won't be able to talk for a few days. So what does Carly cook for dinner? Pasta-a-la-Oregano. I know, I sounds stupid to me too, but Carly always did come up with the strangest recipes. Thankfully Sam was there.

_Flashback_

I watched as Sam took a huge bite of Carly's… food? No, definitely not food based on the disgusted look on Sam's, the lover of all things food, face. Ok… here goes nothing. I carefully gathered a forkful of the slop, and brought it to my mouth. Suddenly I felt myself falling backwards, and a curtain of blonde curls flashing through my line of vision. After I came to my senses, which was surprisingly quickly (Sam has trained me well), I found Sam sprawled out on top of me, Pasta sauce staining her mouth. "What the heck is your problem Sam?" Carly exclaimed from her seat, not that she ever got up. Sam suddenly got very, very close to me, her eyes containing the flame she reserves only for the protection of her friends. So of course I did the only reasonable thing to do in a situation like this. I shut up. "Freddie, what were you going to do with that pasta?" Sam asked me like I was a two year old who was being scolded for playing with the stove. "Uh, I was going to eat it?" It came out as more of a question than a response. What? Don't judge me, Sam has that effect on people. "Well Freddie," Again with the kiddy voice, "This is Oregano sauce." Then her infamous smirk crossed her soft, luscious lips (and YES I happen to know from experience, thank you very much) and I knew, that she knew, she had won. "So?" Carly interjected. At that point she had been all but forgotten. "So? So?" Sam replied incredulously, "So Freddichini here is allergic to Oregano!" Sam yelled as she helped me to my feet. "You are?" asked Carly. Wow. I began to reply when Sam cut me off again "Yeah he is! Don't you remember when we visited your Grand dad in Yakima last year? He tried to feed us some stupid cabbage and oregano dish and Freddie had to go to the hospital afterwards?" I smiled as I wrapped Sam into a big bear hug. "Awwww, you do care!" I said as I released her. I could have sworn I saw a faint blush cross her face as I said that, but it was gone the next instant, typical Sam-ish behaviour. "You know I care," she replied "I've told you a thousand times that you are my best friend in the whole world!" She cheekily replied. It was true though, she had told me on rare occasions how important I was to her, and how much she wanted, no **needed** me in her life. "You mean ONE of your best friends" Carly corrected. Never one for lying, Sam turned to Carly and replied "Actually Carls, no. He is my only best friend, because in my opinion you can only ever really have one best friend." Well, lets just say that didn't go over well. I slept on the couch for two whole weeks, and Sam was banned from the house for the same amount of time. Not that I ever really slept on the couch after the first night, I just stayed at Sam's house down the street (and NO, nothing happened!), and "worked" late so that Sam and I could still hang out. To be honest, we both have realized, and discussed the emptiness we feel when we are not around each other.

_End of Flashback_

Oops, there I go again getting lost in my thoughts! Well, I have arrived at work, and according to my car alert, I have been idling in my parking space for 7 min. Shoot. _Bing!_ I do love my car, but the alerts are kind of annoying. _"Good Morning Mr. Benson! According to our sensors, you have preformed an irregular activity. Conclusion: Error message being sent. New Message: "Yo Dork! You OK? Stop dreaming about Carly you nub and get your mind back on the road!"_ Oh Sam. Why did I let you near my car? Oh wait, that's right, you physically assaulted my arm until you were allowed to see it. At least you waited for permission this time though, so it's a start. A small smile crossed my lips at that thought, because Sam had lectured me on how we rubbed off on each other so much.

Laughing, I got in the elevator, and got off on the 18th floor, and walked to my desk. Yes that's right, the entire 18th floor is my office. Well, I share it with the Vice-President too. Oh, that's right! I am the CEO and President of the Pear International Corporation, so those Pear Computers, PearPads, and PearPhones that you are reading, my company made them.

"What's up Freddork?" I heard coming from the elevator. I turned to see Sam, dressed in her typical Sammy (apparently I'm the only one left living allowed to call her that, and trust me, I am SO honoured. Before, only her DAD called her that, so for Sam this is a HUGE deal!) attire. Tight black skinny jeans, a striped, loose fitting shirt, and purple converse. I do love her shoe selection and I told her that, not that I mentioned that it applied to her work attire as well. "Sup Sammy?" I responded.

"I asked you first Freddly."

"Touché. Nothing really, but I found out what you did."

"Freddork you have to be a little more specific"

"My car's system alert?"

"Ah," she said with a wicked grin "that was one of my finer moments"

As Sam went to sit at her desk, yes her desk… Sam is the Senior VP of the Pear Company, and I didn't even have to influence that at all, though to get her to accept I had a lot of convincing to do. Although Sam cringes at the thought of it, she herself has an inner dork. She is just as good with technology as I am, and she really proved that through the last year of high school, and our 4 years together at University.

Anyways, as I was thinking about it, Carly popped back into my mind. "Sam?" I asked.

"Yes Dork?"

"Is Glitter My Nails open today?"

"No Dorkasourous, I already told you, Carly and I asked the manager two weeks ago and she said they were ALWAYS closed on Fridays."

"Hmmm, that's weird!" I said. I proceeded to tell her about the note I found this morning, and Sam's face visibly paled. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked. She looked at me with a look I rarely see in her eyes. Fear. "S-S-Sam?" I struggled to say.

"Freddie," she said quietly. Oh CHIZ! She just called me Freddie, as in F-R-E-D-D-I-E, my REAL name! Now I am officially terrified. Whatever she is about to tell my is not only bad news, but Sam knows it is 100% true.

"Yes?" It is barely a whisper.

"Carly is cheating on you." Just like that my entire world came crashing down. There was no use trying to argue the facts, I had known Sam for the majority of my life, and ALL of my life that I could remember. She was never wrong when she spoke in this tone of voice, with that sympathetic look on her face, and the way her voice broke at the end of that horrid sentence made me realize that she was right. All the signs were there, she came home at 1:00 am many nights, after a Girls Night Out, meanwhile Sam and I have been hanging out, and Sam is NEVER invited to these GNO's. I was naive enough to believe that Carly simply understood that Sam and I were happier to be on our own. Oh how wrong I had been. And that shirt I found in the closet the other day! I knew it wasn't mine, and it was far to worn to be new, so I'm not crazy, or over-tired after all!

Suddenly I felt someone's thumb run along my cheek, and only then did I realize that silent tears were slowly sliding down my face, and they had no intention of stopping. Sam sat there with me and just let me cry for the better part of an hour. We left the office after that, and went to Sam's house to relax. The company thought we were having a meeting, and we are. Just not the kind of meeting they think. Besides, Sam and I are the world's leading experts on what we do, we could finish our work later.

After about ten minutes of just staring into each others eyes, silently having a conversation, in which she conveyed her sympathy for me, and mine expressing the hurt that I was feeling, Sam finally spoke.

"Freddork?" Oh Sam, even now you know how to lift my spirits.

"Yes Sam?"

"Why was Carly so special to you anyways?" 

"I… I'm not sure. I guess I just wanted someone to love me."

"Well that's stupid!"

"Way to ruin the mood Sam!"

"Ugh! No Freddork, it stupid because I… I-I love you."

Wow. Sam really loves me? OF course she only means like a friend, not the way I always wanted her to love me. So instead of what I wanted to say, I simply pulled her in for a long, forceful hug.

When we separated, I spoke,

"How exactly do you know she's cheating? I believe you 100%, but how did you know?"

"I am a girl Freddie; just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I am genderless. Girls can just tell, and we NEVER reveal our secrets."

Freddie again huh? That must have stuck a nerve. Note to self, Sam is a girl!

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"Yeah yeah Freddork, save the apologies." Sam said, "You need to observe Carly's behaviour for a while, and when you think, in your oversized dork-ish brain, that you have enough evidence to confront her, do so."

Well….. I did always love spying on people, but it was never any fun without Sam…

"Only if you help. As of now, your house is being fumigated, and you can have the guest room. I'll take the couch because I…?"

"Feel a cold coming on, you know how Carly feels about germs."

I smiled "That's true…. so a cold it is!" 

A week past, until finally, Sam figured out how Carly has been able to evade us.

"Think about it Dork!" She said. I did as she asked, but nothing seemed to have changed from the million other times I'd thought about it.

"You and I both work the same hours, and are stuck at work because we are in charge!" She exclaimed. Suddenly it became all too clear what Glitter My Nail's meant.

"Let's go!" I said, with a newfound determination in my voice. My Sammy smil- wait a minute! MY Sammy? NO! NO! NO! I meant to Sammy smiled! Yeah, that's it.

Anyways when we got to the home Carly and I shared, we quietly snuck in (OK Sam did the sneaking, but that's beside the point) to the house, and what I heard made me shake with anger. Loud moans could be heard coming from my bedroom, and Carly was clearly the source of them. I was outraged! Not even I had done- that- with Carly yet! It just never felt… right. Now I see why!

I looked at Sam to see that, if it was at all possible, her blood was boiling. 

We silently made our way to the bedroom door, and Sam reached for the doorknob, but I caught her hand in mine. I noticed how perfectly our hands fit together, but shook the thought because, really, now was so NOT the time to be thinking about this! Sam nodded her understanding, not that it was necessary; her eyes had already told me she understood that this was something **I** needed to do myself.

I took a deep breath before placing my hand on the doorknob. I steadied myself and tried to turn the knob. It didn't budge. There was no lock on the door, I knew that, but I physically didn't have the strength to turn it. Suddenly I felt Sam's hand on mine, helping me to turn the knob. Not that the occupants of the room would have heard us, they we much to involved with their current "activities" to notice anything else.

Finally, with Sam's help the knob was turned. Now all that was left to do was to push the door open. Sam started whispering in my ear…

"In 5-4-3-2…" And with that I swung the door open with a loud _**BANG**_

The sight before me nearly knocked me off my feet!

Beside me, Sam was gripping me for support, and I was leaning on the doorframe. We were both flabbergasted at the sight before us!

"What the HECK!" Sam and I both screamed!

Before us sat Carly, naked and cowering under the covers, while someone else tried to hide himself from view. It was too late though. Both Sam and I had seen his face.

"Come on out you backstabbing little backstabber!" I called

"Yeah" breathed Sam, and then in her usual Sammy voice said, "We know it's you…"

_**OK People so what do you think? This is my very first fanfic, so please review! I really hope you liked it, and chapter 2 will be up once I get a few reviews so I know which way I want chapter two to go!**_

_**Peace,**_

_**.epic.73**_


	2. iConfront

**A/N**

Hi everyone!  
>First of all… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!<p>

Now I understand why authors ask for them… they make you really happy!

Secondly, just to clarify, Sam and Freddie ARE still virgins, because Freddie just didn't connect with Carly the way he felt they should have.

Third: iOMG, iLost My Mind, and all of the other Seddie goodness that Dan has been writing sadly didn't happen.

As for who the mystery man is… well you'll just have to read on to find out!

Oh, and one last thing, as for the history behind Cruddie… *hem*, Creddie, that, along with a little insight into the thoughts of Carly herself are on the way soon in future chapters!

Anyways, I've used up enough of your time… ON TO THE SEDDIE GOODNESS!

.epic.73

**Disclaimer:** Nope… sadly iCarly is owned by Dan Schneider. I don't even own iSnarly

**Sam's POV**

That bitch! (Yeah yeah, I know I've been, according to Fredlumps, "behaving better"… but this is an exception! No one can treat my Fredlumps like that!)

…

Ok if you ever tell anyone that that thought just crossed my mind, especially the Dork, well lets just say that it will be difficult for you to find your pulse.

Besides, he's not _MY_ Dork… well OK, maybe I'm the only one that **calls** him dork, but that doesn't make him mine!

Anyways, back to the situation at hand!

In front of me, I see Carly, in nothing but her birthday suit, literally cowering under the nubbish quilt Fredpus had bought her the year before. Funny, Carly doesn't seem to hate it now, when it is all that separates her from my wrath, and judging by the look in her terrified eyes, I'd bet she knew it too.

I shot a quick glance at Freddie, and I literally felt my heart break. If you happen to step in anything red and broken later, that would be the pieces of my heart I left behind. Freddie stood there, with the saddest look on his face, and nothing but sheer disappointment in his eyes. If looks had the power to kill, well Carly would have been shamed to death then and there.

Then, Freddie (yes, I called him Freddie, I have some sense of decency… and I know that now is hardly the time for jokes) did something that shook me to the core. He laughed. Laughed! I felt myself tense up all over. That NUB! What? Does he think this is some elaborate scheme that I've constructed to mess with him? He should know that not even I would stoop that low! Just as I was preparing to slap some sense back into the boy, he abruptly stopped laughing, and the most scornful, and condemning look crossed his face. Oh CHIZ! Even **I, SAM PUCKETT,** official Freddie tormentor, didn't know he was capable of such things!

"Get out." It wasn't a question.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the home wrecker get up off the floor, and dust himself off. Thankfully he had the decency to cover up …. himself…. with Carly's shirt before walking around the bed, and started to approach Freddie.

"L-Look bro," he stuttered. Wow, even after all these years he still can't sound cool when threatened by a real man. WAIT A MINUTE! Freddie isn't a man! He's a nub, a momma's boy, an… oh all right! Even I have to admit he has become a man! When, I'm not too sure, but it definitely happened. He's not the same nub I used to torment back in our Ridgeway days… puberty had been kind to him…. a little too kind if you asked me. It made momma's job that much harder to keep that girls off him when we attended UCLA (**A/N** no idea if that's an actual school so…). I couldn't have the nub thinking he was hot! That would ruin all of my plans, and I do love my ham filled plans! **Sigh** Oh Ham…. Right, important events happening, **tears** Ham will have to wait.

"It's not what it looks like," The scumbag continued, "We were just… just"

"Just WHAT Jonah?" I shouted, "Just sleeping with your BOSSES wife? Just messing around with the VP's former friend?"

"Sam!" Came Carly's strangled protest. Please! Did she really think I was going to back her up on this? Fredlumps may be a geek, a dork, a nuisance, a menace to my cool rep, among other things, but he was still my best friend. And he CERTIANLY did not deserve this.

"Yes Carly?" I asked innocently.

"_Former_ best friend?" She screeched.

"Yes. Former. I don't hang out with lying, cheating, and backstabbing sluts like you."  
>Carly looked like she'd been slapped. Then she looked like someone had kicked her puppy. Then suddenly there was a fire burning in her eyes. Oh boy. This was going to get much, much worse before it got better.<p>

I sighed, as my body tensed in preparation for the Carly explosion that was sure to come. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Freddie doing the same. I internally chuckled, as Jonah was totally baffled at our reactions, and totally unprepared for what was to come.

As I watched Carly stew, I mentally counted down the seconds until she exploded…

in 5…4…3…2…

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed in a shrilly tone that really was most unbecoming.

"This entire situation is your fault as it is!" she continued. I was shocked! My fault? Oh no, not this time Carly. I didn't tell you to crawl into bed with Jonah behind Freddie's back, and I'm not taking the fall for you. Not this time, in fact, NEVER again.

"MY fault!" I exclaimed, "How in that warped little mind of yours did you come to that conclusion?"

Then Carly made her biggest mistake, she smirked at me. Only the nub was allowed to smirk at me when I was this mad, and that was because he was the only thing that kept me sane during my senior years at Ridgeway.

Beside me, I felt Freddie stiffen, and I knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Because Sam," Carly sneered "I figured that since you wanted Freddie **so badly** that I at least deserved to have someone."

I swear it felt like Carly had just slapped me. "What is w-r-o-n-g with you? I didn't try to take Freddie away from you!" I mentally re=visited every moment I spent with Freddie for the past few days. Nope. No husband stealing antics there.

"Oh, you didn't, huh? Then explain to me why you are with him 7 days a week, for at least 14 hours a day!"

Is this girl off her rocker? "Of course I do! We work together! We share the same office for crying out loud! Depending on the day we spend anywhere from 8-10 hours a day _working_! Then we come over here and the **three** of us hang out!"

I didn't see what her problem was… True, Freducation and I got on better when Carly wasn't there, because it saved us from having to explain, or wave off details that Carly was unaware of, but we still included her!

Carly scoffed at me… Scoffed! That girl must have a death wish! Maybe she wasn't informed, but when she lost the title of best friend, her non-violence policy was also relocated. I know, I know, I was shocked when I found myself unable to seriously injure the nub! I mean, he still gets the affectionate punch to the shoulder, or a pat on the chest, but NO bone breakage. It felt like I'd become a vegetarian for the first few months! In actuality, Fredlumps grocery bill just skyrocketed because I suddenly had these random cravings for Fried Chicken. Weird I know, and weirder still, they occurred when Freddie wasn't around!

_Flashback_

"Alright Sam, I'll run to the Groovy Smoothie! Strawberry Splat again?" Frednub asked with a roll of his eyes. That boy knows momma well. "You know it!" I shot back with a grin.

As soon as Freddork left, I made a beeline for the fridge. Carly laughed and asked me what I was doing.

"What does it look like? I'm getting some fried chicken!"

"But I just asked you if you were hungry and you said no…"

"Meh, I'm always hungry, I'd just been too lazy to get up."

I was lying of course; fried chicken was the only food that could even start to fill the void I felt when Fredloser left. I know, I know, how pathetic, but the boy did things to me! I don't know when I started letting him, it just kind of… happened.

_End of Flashback_

"-and another thing!" Carly exclaimed. Oops, maybe I should have been listening to her tirade, even if she has no ground to stand on.

"You and Freddie are always acting all coupley, and I feel like the third wheel with MY husband!"

I felt my head droop a little at this, because as much as I **hated** to admit it, she had a point.

_Flashback_

Fredduchini and I were in the grocery store, with Carly trailing behind us.

"But Fredlumps!" I practically begged, "That was BACON FLAVOURED LuckyClovers! There are REAL BACON BITS in the marshmallows!" He chuckled!

"Yes they were Sam, but I already told you, that much sugar mixed with your natural destructive tendencies is a dangerous combination. Besides, we already bought you a weeks worth of ham, fried chicken, and ribs!"

I sighed. I guess he did have a point. Never one to give up, I mustered up my best puppy dog pout, and pulled out the big guns. As my eyes started to tear up, I pulled the saddest face I could. "Please Freddie? " I whimpered, "It would make me really happy." I watched as his resolve crack down the middle. With a sigh, he turned the cart around, and placed a box in the already packed cart. "Thanks Freddie" I said with a huge, genuine, victorious grin. He sighed, but smiled at me anyways. I snaked my arm around his waist, and buried my head in his chest. As I pulled away, I noticed an elderly woman smiling at us. Awkwardly, I turned around, and steered Freddie away from the woman. As we were walking away, I hear the woman whispering to Carly "They are a very cute couple! They remind me so much of my husband and I when we were younger! Have they gotten married yet? It took my husband and I years to accept that we were meant for each other, no matter how much we both denied it." To say Carly's expression screamed bloody murder was an understatement, but none the less, she politely said that no, in fact, we had yet to marry, and with that she walked away from the woman, and made a beeline for Fredlumps. To this day, I still can't figure out why her snaking her arms around Freddie upset me so much, or why Freddie's grin slipped from his lips when we separated to make room for Carly.

_End of Flashback_

"Well maybe if you took an interest in what he does with his life-" I began

"You make that impossible!" Carly interjected. I thought about it for a second, even though I already knew she was right. "You two will talk about work, or some ridiculous technology upgrade that I don't understand!"

Hmmm, the girl had a point there. But in my defense, it was the nub's fault, whenever we wanted to get rid of Carly, and it seemed that was more and more frequent, because she seemed to think she could control Freddie. Freddie do this, Freddie do that, Freddie eat this, I drew the line when she told him to stop spending so much time with me. Thankfully so did Frednub, and I didn't have to say a word. Carly was a little short with me for the month that followed.

"Enough!" Carly and I snapped our heads (which were shockingly close to one another… when did that happen?) to the doorway, to find an amused Jonah, and a… Wow. He has so many emotions running through him right now, that not even I can read what he is feeling. Ouch, I may have given myself whiplash from turning my head so fast! Stupid nub.

"Sam, don't waste your breath. She would argue that you are a red head at this point." Carly shot him a withering glare. I've got to give the nub credit though; he didn't even flinch (probably because he is used to MY glares, and Carly's glares are rays of sunshine in comparison to mine).

I sighed loudly, then grinned at Carly. If she was going to cheat on Freddie, then I was going to make her _suffer._ "Sure Freddie" I cooed sweetly, "What ever you say." Suddenly my tone turned sour, "but what do you plan to do about _that_?" I nodded my head in Carly's direction. I was rewarded with glares from Carly and Jonah, and a bemused smirk from Freddie.

"Carly, as I am sure you know, we are officially over. Done. Nothing salvageable remains. Pack your things, I am putting the house up for sale Monday morning."

"_WHAT!"_ Carly screeched. Man that girl **has **to stop screeching! Now I know why Fredelupe has a hard time hearing some days!

"Don't worry babe," Jonah said "I can afford to pay the mortgage on this place." Carly's features visibly relaxed. I smirked, no way was she getting off that easy.

"No you can't," I told him "because as of now, you are officially _fired_. We only hired you because you and Freddie had become good friends. There were other, much more qualified, applicants who would be happy to replace you."

Jonah looked like he was going to throw up. "W-Wh-What? You can't do that!"

Freddie chuckled. "She's the Senior VP of the company. She can do whatever she wants. I'm also her boss, so since I AM supporting her decision, things don't look good for you Jonah. Not only that, but she and I have been pulling strings to keep you around as it is. That all came to an end moments ago, when you slept with my wife. Good luck finding another job Jonah." Wow, Freduchini can be _mean_! I'm so proud.

Freddie looked at me, and I knew what he was trying to communicate. Without another word, I turned on my heel and strolled out of the room, with Freddumb right behind me. Carly was shouting after us, but we ignored her. As we got into the car, I sighed. That was a lot harder than I thought it would be, and that says something! Fighting with people is my specialty, and this was a challenge for me.

I looked over at Freddie, only to find him grinning back at me. "Thanks Sam," he said quietly, "It's good to know that someone cares." I swear, what ever parts of my heart had been broken, reassembled themselves in an instant, just so they could melt at the sound of those words.

"I've always cared Freddie, and I always will."

He smiled, and it was a rare smile, reserved for only the most monumental of occasions.

"So," I said, a slight blush creeping across my cheeks, "Where too?"

"Well I can't stay here… so I guess we better head to Bushwell Plaza. I'll stay with my mom for the time being, and I need to talk to Spencer before Carly does." 

I groaned. NO! I thought I had escaped Crazy at the end of senior year, and yet, here I am again driving to her apartment. I should offer for Freddie to stay with me…. maybe it's a little too soon, the nub's been through a lot today.

As we pulled into the parking lot, Spencer was exiting the building. He took one look at us, and came racing over, an angry expression played across his features.

"What the HECK did you do?"

**A/N**

Ok… That was Chapter Two! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review, they really motivate me to update faster! Plus, it is really nice to know that people are enjoying my work, or to get feedback about what I have written. I thought the grocery store flashback was SO cute, I actually was squealing while I wrote it, and when I read it after I was finished! Anyways, the sooner you review, the sooner chapter 3 is written and uploaded!

Also, if you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask in the review, and if it isn't about the future plot line, etc, and I will try to answer it!

.epic.73


	3. iExplain to Spencer

**A/N**

Ok guys/girls… I was a little sad because I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter, but hopefully you like this chapter a lot more! I've been thinking a lot about where I want to go with this story, and hopefully you like the way that everything in this chapter worked out!

Also, I apologize for the delay… I've been running all over the place for the past week, and the last few days have been CRAZY! I'm running on very little sleep, even with it being 6:00 pm while I'm writing this. I'm visiting family now though, and hopefully that will mean lots of relaxation, and lots of time for FANFIC WRITING! :) Also, just an FYI I wrote this fic while I had my family watching the Justin Bieber movie in the background. It is pretty good though, so don't judge :)

Anyways, now that all of that has been cleared up… ON TO THE STORY!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, sadly I don't own iCarly, or Seddie would have already happened, and Creddie would never have existed in the first place.

"_What the HECK did you do"_

**Freddie's POV**

Oh snap! 

Spencer looked like he was ready to kill! And this is where I thanked God for that overly logical brain of mine. There was no way that Carly had been able to call Spencer yet. Was there? No?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Spencer spoke again.

"Sam, I know you feel the need to torment the poor boy, but really!"

Huh? Now I'm really confused, and judging by the look on Sam's face, so is she.

"Huh?" was all Sam and I could seem to come up with. How intelligent. Where was my logic now? Oh, right. It's abandoned me when the confusion moved in.

"Huh? Really?" Spencer started. Wow, even Spencer noticed.

"Look at the poor boy Sam!" Spencer continued, "His face is streaked with tears, and his eyes are so puffy I'd guess that, based on my Carly-" I couldn't help but notice that Sam flinched at the mention of her name, and I saw her eyes flash to mine. I nodded, assuring her it was ok… Carly was not going to ruin anymore of my life.

"-experience, I'd guess you've been crying for HOURS!" He exclaimed.

Huh, Sam was right, Spencer was way too animated when he got worked up. Anyways, this had to stop. I am hardly in the mood to stand here and listen to Spencer tell off the most important person in my life. And YES, Sam was always more important than Carly, and I did tell them both that… not one of my finer moments, let me tell you!

_Flashback_

Carly, Sam, Gibby, Brad, and I were sitting around the campfire in Yakima. Sadly for us, Carly had dragged us here, kicking and screaming might I add, to "celebrate" our one-month anniversary. Even then I had hated the idea, just because we had made it a month, why should we celebrate? Had she not planned on making it a month into our marriage?

"Can I take my shirt o-" Gibby began.

"NO!" interjected Sam, "you most certainly can NOT take your shirt off Gibby!" she continued, "You will get eaten alive, and then Tasha will kill us for letting you get all of your shirtless blood drained."

I laughed along with everyone else, but it was hindered by Sam's presence. Meanwhile, she was laughing freely, causing me a slight amount of discomfort, because she had her pear phone (which I'd bought for her) in her back pocket. Oops, did I forget to mention? Sam was sitting in my lap. Now don't go getting any big ideas, but it was a necessity! Earlier in the day, Carly had purposely 'lost' one of the wooden benches needed at the campfire so we could 'share' one log. The statement was accompanied by a seductive wink, and a roll of the hips. Well, needless to say, I was FAR from comfortable with the idea, and I told Sam as such.

"Your such a nub!" was all I had gotten from her, so I had resigned myself to have to endure Carly's slightly revolting plan. Sam had, however, proven me wrong for the umpteenth time since our friendship began when she ran interference for me later that night.

Carly had lead us all out to the camp ground, and announced that we were going to have a camp fire, sing songs, and then camp out. Tents had been divided so that Sam got one tent, another was set aside for Brad and Gibby, and the third was for Carly and I. While we were setting them up, I heard Carly whisper to Sam that she should "sneak one of those two into your tent". I laughed at the memory, because Sam had looked at her in disbelief, and then visibly shuddered when she realized that Carly had been serious.

As we had gathered around the campfire, Gibby had so intelligently noticed that we were short one seat.

"Hmmm" Carly had hummed, "Whatever shall we do about that Freddie?"

I nearly fainted at that statement! From the corner of my eye I saw Sam saunter over to me, and by the look of disgust on her face, I guessed that she had gotten the sexual innuendo Carly had just made too.

Sam smirked at me just before she stopped in front of me, and turned to face the group. "Don't worry about it," she said sweetly, before plopping down in my lap, shifting around until she was comfortable. I sat, completely frozen, still in shock. "I am freezing out here, and as you all know, Freddie is my personal heater. So warm up nub!" She had commanded. Everyone then proceeded to their seats, laughing all the way at Sam's antics. All but Carly that is.

"There's a sweater hanging up inside Sam," said Carly, her voice as cold, and hard as stone "So go get it." Suddenly, no one was laughing anymore. I felt every muscle in Sam's body tense, and I knew that now was the time to interject. Sam had put her neck on the line for me, and letting her sink never crossed my mind.

"It's no big deal Carly." I interjected. Carly glared daggers in my direction, and Sam deflected them easily, simply by relaxing into my chest. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her closer. In hindsight, I had thought she might smack me, or subtly move away from me, but all she did was wrap her arms around my neck, leaving no space at all between us. To say Carly was ready to walk over to us and pry Sam off me would be nothing short of the truth. She restrained herself, and took the only open seat between Brad and Gibby, on the opposite side of the fire.

I leaned my head down into Sam's beautiful blonde locks of hair, and whispered in her ear "Thanks Princess." I felt a shiver rip through her, but I'd written it off as her being truly cold, so I simply wrapped my arms around her even tighter than before. I felt Sam shrink back into my embrace, and I pulled myself away from her sweet smelling hair (It smelled like a blend of fruits, but among them were strawberry, mango, and kiwi) and looked around the campfire. Brad and Gibby were grinning from ear to ear, and sharing a knowing look, Sam was blushing, yes bushing! a deep shade of red, and Carly was the envy of tomatoes everywhere, her face was so red and she looked ready to explode. Sam withered further under the glare Carly sent her way. I felt a strange anger overtake me, and I suddenly snapped. "Carly, may I speak with you for a moment?" I asked quietly. Sam later said that the tension had become tangible. Carly stood up, and slowly walked over to us, and as she approached us, I felt Sam's nails dig into my forearms. I hugged her briefly, and I felt her release a breath I hadn't realized she was holding. Carly knelt down to our level, and in a harsh whisper said "What Freddie?". Well! If she was going to be rude, I might not be so gentle! "What is your problem?" Well, the blunt, honest, straightforward approach always worked for Sam, and well, considering her proximity I decided I'd play by her rules this time. "My Problem," Carly sneered, "Is currently occupying my spot in your lap!" I felt Sam wretch in my lap. I couldn't help but snicker at her reaction, and the absurdity of Carly's statement. "Your spot?" I asked her. Carly looked taken aback. "Yes Freddie, _**my**_ spot!" Wow. Way to stress your ownership of my lap. Oh, if only my mom could have heard that thought, I'd probably be shipped off to some foreign country to become a monk.

As I was about to respond to her comment, when Sam suddenly spoke up. "Stop Carly." There was such a sense of finality in her voice, that even I was shocked. Judging by Carly's flabbergasted face, I'd say she was feeling the same way. The more I thought about it, our little trio really had changed over the years. Carly used to be the one scolding Sam and I, but now Sam is sitting in my lap, scolding Carly. Hmmm, how things have changed! "W-Wh-Huh" was all Carly could manage to get out. I snuck a quick glance at the other two, who had been all but forgotten at this point. It was clear that they could both hear everything that had transpired, and that they were very, very pleased with Sam's outburst. Turning back to the girls, I found Sam looking at me. As our eyes connected, we shared about 3 hours worth of information, in the period of about 30 seconds. When Sam and I want to discuss something privately we do so, but we have always been able to have these amazing silent conversations. Yes, silent conversations. Our eyes do all the talking, and its something only we can decipher. Carly tried to do it with me many times, but it always ends with her getting frustrated, and me laughing at her.

"Carly, maybe you ought to head inside to bed?" I forcefully suggested, "Because it seems like you are a little bit out of sorts tonight." Stupid, stupid thing to say. Carly blew a fuse at that. "Shut UP Freddie!" she screeched. "Sam, get OUT of my husband's lap, and stop stealing my thunder!" Sam sighed, and began to stand up, not looking at me once. With a mind of their own, my arms snaked around Sam's waist, and I pulled her back into her previous position. Not that she seemed to object. Carly gasped at my behaviour, and I turned to her defiantly. "No Carly." I said simply, "You are NOT going to boss us around anymore. I know you had your little plan, but to be honest, it just creeped me out. Sam being cold is far more important than your ulterior motives." Carly spun on her heel, and waltzed back into the tents, throwing over her shoulder "Hope you like sleeping in the bushes!" over her shoulder. I let out a sigh of both relief and annoyance. Carly was gone, but I didn't want to sleep in the woods! "Stay with me nub." Was all Sam said. "But you only have one-" I began. "I know." she said, blushing slightly. "Well if your ok with that, so am I." Thankfully Gibby interrupted with his ridiculous shirtless nonsense, but I silently thanked him, because he broke the tension with his crazy antics. For the rest of our two-week 'vacation' Sam spent all of her sitting time in my lap, and Carly spent our sitting time silently fuming. I had told her the morning following our little 'incident' that under no circumstances should she think that she could treat my best friend like that. I respected marriage, and that commitment. However, Sam seemed to override even that. And Carly was told as such.

_End of Flashback_

Spencer beginning to speak dragged me out of my thoughts.

"And as for crying Sam-" he began. No Spencer. Not this time.

"Enough Spencer!" I shouted. To say Spencer was shocked would be like saying Frankenstein was a little unbecoming. Understatement of the year!

"Freddie?" He asked, confusion clearly lacing his voice now, "What am I missing here?"

I sighed. Sam gripped my arm, and I saw Spencer's features soften. "Oh Freddo, what happened? Even Sam's openly comforting you! I know she's always there for you, though she's often the cause of you misery," he chuckled "but never publically does she show you any affection!"

Well ok, so we've been spending a little bit less time with Spencer, but he's got Alison now! Alison is this female cop that Spencer fell hard for, and now they are married. Alison is currently pregnant with their first child, though Sam and I are concerned about Spencer re-producing for two reasons. First, Spencer caring for a baby? What if he set IT on fire? Well I guess Alison must be good at controlling people… she's a cop after all! Secondly… do we really need a mini Spencer running around Seattle? I know, were scared too! I guess I'll excuse him for not knowing about the amazing progress that the friendship Sam and I share has made in the past year.

"No, no Spencer," I countered, "Sam has been really good to me lately! She's even upgraded me to her best friend!"

Spencer's eyes bugged out of his head. "What!" He said, his voice shaky and unsteady. "He's my best friend" Sam said helpfully.

"What about Carly? I thought she was your best friend?" Sam's eyes narrowed, by only momentarily. I caught it, but as usual, Spencer missed it. "No," she said coolly, "Carly is most definitely NOT my best friend!" Now poor Spencer was completely baffled. "What am I missing guys? And don't try and deny it, because I know you kids well enough to know when something is up. Even if we've been a little distant over the past year." Well, I figured that I had to tell him sooner or later, though secretly I was hoping for the latter. Well here goes nothing. "Well Spence, where are you headed right now?"

"I'm off to the junkyard, it's 24 hours now! I'm going to sculpt a new fishing rod for my trip with Socko next week! We are going to Vegas next week, and I am so excited! It's kind like a guys, well week, out! Were going night fishing, taking a sock making class, and are going to hit Socko's cousin Ace's casino." Of course. Only Spencer would have a trip like that planned. Oh how I have missed his crazy antics! Gibby is still Gibby, but one can only handle Gibby in small doses, which confirms Sam's theory, there MUST be something wrong with Tasha! Spencer was, hands down, a refreshing change on the crazy scale.

I sighed, why was it that I was always forced to deal with my problems? Right, Sam was my best friend, and she never let you hide from your problems. But honestly, I'd be nowhere today without her and her antics.

"Well cancel that!" Sam told him firmly. Its scary how in sync we are! It's like we are holding the same pen, writing the same story! Anyways, since we were on the same page, I suggested that we all head back up to Spencer's now slightly baby proofed in preparation for the newborn baby. As we rode up in the elevator, I couldn't help but notice that Spencer was looking at me oddly. It was then that I noticed that Sam had yet to release my arm. So there we stood, with Sam clinging to mo left arm, her head rested gently on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful, and to be honest, I liked having her there. Ok. That train of thought can stop right there. Spencer had begun to pace at this point, and was growing more and more impatient. When we finally reached the apartment, Spencer ushered us inside.

"Freddie, sit in the spiny chair!" Spencer ordered. I chuckled lightly; Sam's proximity to me must really be unsettling to him. I saw Sam grin at me, and I knew exactly what she was thinking. I nodded in spit of myself, already knowing that this was a bad idea. I headed for the single seating chair, and sat as far back as I possibly could, while still being comfortable. Sam followed me, and we both watched as Spencer's face flashed from angry, to confused, to shocked, to outraged, back to confused, and then to some uniquely Spencer expressions as Sam sat herself down in my lap.

"OK! Explain… this!" He finished awkwardly, motioning to our current position. Sam and I spent the better part of two hours recounting the events of the past few weeks, leading up to our meeting outside of the apartment building. When we finally finished, Spencer looked like he was ready to cry. He stood up silently, walked over to where we were sitting, and wrapped us both into a giant bear hug. Sam and I both returned the hug, however we were very confused. I had expected Spencer to freak out, or at least chose a side! But if he wants to play a neutral party, I will completely respect that.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Were the first words out of his mouth. Sam looked at me, and I shrugged. "For…?" Sam asked, just as confused as I was. "For wrongfully accusing you of harassing Freddie?" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, when really, that was far from the first thing on either Sam's, nor my, mind at this point.

"Oh, don't worry Spence!" She said quickly, "It's no big deal."

"Look Spencer, I don't want to be too bold here," I began, "But I was hoping that I could as you for your honest opinion regarding my 'situation'?" I asked, stressing the bunny ears on the word "situation". Why you ask? Because I have no idea where Carly is categorized into my life, but I'll tell you this, it is NOT as my wife!

Spencer nodded solemnly, and began to speak. "Well Freddo, I think you have a serious problem on your hands! Carly can be a lot to deal with at times but this is a new level of her I've never encountered before. All I can recommend is-" The door suddenly burst open and in stormed a very, very angry Carly. "SPENCER!" She shrieked. When she spotted Sam and I she stopped dead. When she took the time to fully investigate our current position, she freaked out!

"Get off him!" She spat at Sam.

Sam glared at Carly and replied with a simply "You don't own him anymore Shay, he's a free man now, and mama's comfy!"

Carly was about to respond when Spencer interjected with a "Carly Shay! I need to speak with you, NOW!" Carly shrank back at the tone in Spencer's voice. It was one he rarely used, his adult voice. There was not even a hint of his inner child in this voice, and we all knew that he was not to be trifled with when he uses that voice. Even Sam! And she ALWAYS does it, just because she isn't supposed to, but not with Spencer. He's just too scary when he gets into this mood. Clearly Carly remembers this, but suddenly its like she doesn't care anymore!

"WHAT Spencer?" She retorts.

Oh this is going to get ugly real fast. Carly may be the most stubborn person on the planet, and one of the wittiest, but so is Spencer. He may let her feel like she was the boss of him, but I had a feeling he was about to finally put her back in her place.

Sam and I exchanged a look, and I stood up from my spot in the chair, and in the process, picked Sam up bridal style. Once I was sure she was secured, I carried her out into the hall, closing the door on the two screaming Shay's. It's a good thing Alison was working the night shift tonight, she may have had second thoughts about marrying Spencer, though I seriously doubt it since she even married him in the first place! As I set Sam down in the hall, I couldn't help but notice how empty my arms felt without her in them. Thankfully, Sam seemed to feel that as well, because she intertwined our arms again, and replaced her head on my shoulder. I'm not sure what it is with Sam and I, but we really need to be in physical contact with each other all the time! It's kind of frustrating at times, but really, secretly, I don't mind. Sam's my best friend, its not like her presence bothers me for goodness sake!

Anyways, as I gazed down at her, I felt her shift her weight, and wrap me up in a big bear hug. "Thanks Freddie," she said "It's nice to have someone stick up for you every now and then." I grinned from ear to ear as I returned her hug. "Anything for you Princess Puckett, anything for you." Was all I said though, but I think she read my eyes because she grinned too, with a grin that rivaled mine.

She sighed, and said "Well I guess we gotta tell Cra-mamma Benson now huh?" She said. I couldn't help but chuckle at her because, really, my mom was crazy! At least she had backed off over the last few years, though she hated Carly. She thought that Carly was totally wrong for me, but came to the wedding anyways. I sighed loudly. Telling Spencer was hard enough, but getting an "I told you so!" speech from my mother was not so high on my daily 'to do' list! Sam seemed to sense as much, because she turned me to face her, and put her hands on my shoulders reassuringly. "I'm here for you every step of the way," she said, "If your not ready to do this tonight, we'll figure something else out, and tell her later." She's so sweet! I'm not 100% ready to do this, but when I ever when my mother is concerned? At least I have Sam here with me, she hasn't let me down yet, and I don't think she will anytime soon. I took a deep breath, and let it out very, very slowly. Sam's grip on my shoulders tightened, and I said to her "I'm not sure if I'm ready or not, but I _have_ to do this! I'm an adult, and it's time for me to man up and so it!" She smiled at me, and resumed her previous position with her head on my shoulder, and her arm intertwined with mine. I took a deep breath and rang the bell. After hearing the ridiculously long 25-digit security code being entered, and the 7 different locks on the door being removed, the door finally swung open, and my mother appeared.

She beamed at me, greeting me with a "Hello Freddie-Bear! How have you been? Are you still using that "Anti-Wife Spray I gave you?" Ugh. Where she even got that spray I don't know, but even now, Carly doesn't deserve to be sprayed with it… maybe I should give it to Sam though… no. Probably not? She then turned to Sam, and as she took in our current position, the smile dropped right off her face, and it was quickly replaced with a frown. "Hello Samantha," she greeted Sam curtly, and then to me she said "and why is it that you have that girl draped over your arm? That Carly girl was bad enough!" I felt Sam stiffen beside me, but that was the least of my mom's worries. No one talks about Sammy that way, not even my own mother. "MOM!" I said, "How dare you!"

"Fredward Benson! -"

**A/N**

Ok guys, it's now 11:15 at night… that took me FOREVER to write! My crazy cousins were chasing each other and rough housing, and I was fighting off light sabers and the "force" throwing boxes around the room! Thank you soooo much Lego star wars for that :) Anyways, I will get going on the next chapter tonight or tomorrow most likely, but I really would like some feedback on the story, plot, characters, etc or at least get some questions before I upload anymore of the story. Don't want to bore you guys with the story if you don't like it or where its going!

.epic.73


	4. iTalk to Crazy

**A/N**

Hiya! I'm back with yet another chapter! So I've decided that I really love writing FanFiction stories! I also really love it when you guys leave me reviews, and feedback on the story :) Now, I know this sounds really selfish, but if you readers could just write a quick review when you've finished reading these chapters it would really mean a lot to me, and I really feel the need to do more writing when I get a ton of reviews on a chapter… right now I'm just bursting with ideas for this story, so I'm self-motivated for now. Anyways, now that I'm done my mini-speech for the day, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Note:** All questions are answered at the bottom of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** As I think we all know by this point, all I own is my wonderfully creative brain used to write this story, and NOT iCarly… Lucky Dan though!

**Last thing to remember: **The more reviews I get, the FASTER the next chapter comes up!

"_Fredward Benson! –"_

**Sam's POV**

What's Crazy's problem! I haven't even said anything to her yet, and already she is mad at me? I know she hates the entire female population, because none of them are good enough for her precious Fredlumps, but really! The boy will be alone forever if she had it her way! Though I do agree with Crazy on some points… some girls just need to be kept away from Fried Chicke-, Freducation. **Shudders** Such as Nora! She, Carly and many others actually, OK so Crazy may be on to something here. But not ME for crying out loud! I'm Samantha Puckett, not some trampy trash he picked up on the side of the road (and YES Carly, offense intended!).

"And another thing Mr.!" exclaimed Mrs. Benson, Hmmm; maybe I should be paying attention.

"Enough Mom!" Freddie threw his hands up in frustration, and began to pace.

I could see that he was at a loss, not knowing how to work the situation to keep both his mother and I happy. Heh, he always bent for Crazy when Carly was involved, so I might as well help him out.

"Why don't we go inside and discuss this calmly, and civilly?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. Yeah yeah, I know what you are thinking, people who are able to hear my innermost thoughts! But you're wrong! You can't be the Senior VP of Pear International without learning a few big words, and some "proper manners" as Frednub loves to call them. Ugh, I guess he really is rubbing off on me.

Crazy gave a big humph, but moved aside nonetheless. Freddie shot me a grateful smile, and his silent thanks. I smiled right back, and headed past Crazy into the remarkably unchanged apartment. Just for kicks I poked my head into Freddie's room, and sure enough his bed had been restored to its "former glory", decked out in it's Galaxy Wars sheets, blinds, and lamp shade. How Nubbish! I can't believe Crazy would do this after all the hard work I put into this room before Fredpuss and I moved in together in 3rd Year University!

_Flashback_

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I groaned loudly as Freddie and I headed into his room.

The Nub sent me a confused face, and said carefully, "Sammy," Oh; the boy pulled the Sammy card! Either he really likes calling me that, or he's afraid I'm going to really beat him. Meh, I'm too calm to beat him now, but judging by the lack of flinching Frednub is doing, I'd guess he's just happy to be calling me Sammy. It's just so calming to be called Sammy, because before my Dad was killed, that's what he called me.

_Mini-Flashback_

I will always remember that fateful day, Mom, Melanie, Freddie and I had said goodbye to him as he boarded his plane, all those years ago. I was 18 at the time, and school would be starting soon. My dad was headed to Los Angeles for a board meeting, ironically for Pear International in its early years. I never planned on following in his footsteps, but look at me know. Freddie had his arm around my shoulder as we waved goodbye to my father, for what I now know was the last time. September 11, 2001 was the last day I saw my father alive, though for the next two weeks I barely ate, slept, or left my room for that matter. All I did was sit in my room, and watch and re-watch the plane slam into the World Trade Centre, and sob my eyes out. Carly had visited once or twice, but I'd just screamed at her to leave, because really she thought having your dad away all the time meant she understood what I was going through. At least she could pray for her dad to come back. Freddie came every day though, and the first day I beat him pretty good. He had knocked quietly, and when I ignored him, he proceeded to enter anyways. First mistake. Then he tried to comfort me, and at the time, that was so not ok with me. So I started wailing on him, screaming at him about how he could never understand what I was going through, and how he needed to leave. He didn't though. Not once. His perfect attendance record shattered into a million pieces, since he missed two weeks of school with me. I actually thought Crazy was going to kill me too, but Freddie laid down the law with her, because she never breathed a word about it to me. He never told anyone, but I spent those two weeks snuggling with the nub. Snuggling! I also may or may not have stained his shirt everyday with my tears, and may or may not have sobbed for hours as he just simply held me in his arms, with my head resting on his chest. I was really a wreck, but slowly, Freddie seemed to put all the pieces back together. After that, I never really could fall back into that old relationship with him, and I think that was when the whole "physical contact" issue began to arise, but truthfully, I never really minded. The nub earned a lot from me in those two weeks; he slept in the same bed as me, just holding me until I'd cried myself to sleep. He had the power to totally destroy my image, and social standing if he told anyone about what had happened. But I knew him better than that, and Freddie would never tell a soul, not even Carly. He also earned the right to call me Sammy. I figured that someone deserved it, and I could think of no one better than Freddie himself, because I knew that no matter what, he would be there for me because hey, he was still here wasn't he? Anyone else would have left years ago, but not Freddie.

_End of Mini-Flashback, and back to regular Flashback_

"It's your nubbish room!" I said in exasperation, "I just can't stand it!"

Freddie grinned, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, it really is a bit much isn't it?" WHAT? The nub agrees with me? Well, mama's not gonna let this chance pass her by! 

"Well Fredhead," Freddie rolled his eyes at my ridiculous, and somewhat lame nickname, "Talk to Crazy and see how much money you can squeeze out of her and we will fix up this place!"

Freddie looked at me oddly, and then a huge smile crossed his face. He crossed the room in 3 quick steps, and wrapped me up in a huge bear hug. When he set me down again, I realized that my arms had returned his huggish behaviour!

Needless to say, after we uh, hugged Crazy decided her precious Freddie-Bear could have $700.00 to renovate his room. $700.00! I guess that's why Crazy gave Freddie the money, because if it were up to me, I'd have bought Fredduchini and I a TON of food related items! What? There are a lot of things that can be bought with $700.00, so I haven't really planned it out, though a visit to the fat cake warehouse would be in order…

Anyways, off we went to the biggest mall in Seattle, Conestoga Mall. When we got there, the first place I dragged the nub to was the food court. After much debating, and a good deal of pouting (though admittedly, I was still new to the whole pouting concept) we headed off to IKEA, and I found myself carrying a Strawberry-Splat Smoothie from Tee-Boo's newest Groovy Smoothie location, minus the usual Tee-Boo behaviour, a bucket of chicken wings from BF Wangs. As we walked towards IKEA, Freddie had been rather quiet, and was anxiously looking around from store to store. I decided that if Fredly was going to tell me what was on his mind, he would when he was ready. As we got closer and closer to IKEA, Freddie suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing my arm as he did so. It's a good thing that Id finished the chicken wings, because the bucket went flying when Freddie grabbed me. He would have had a long walk back to the food court to get me more. As I watched Freddie curiously, he walked around behind me, and placed one hand over my eyes, and grasped my left hand with his. What happened next was totally out of my control, and shocked me, and probably Freddly considering how he grinned like an idiot the rest of the day, to the core. I giggled! GIGGLED I tell you! Anyways once I got over my initial shock, I decided not to care; it wasn't like Freddie hadn't seen through my tough girl charade already. "What are you doing?" I asked, laughter lacing my voice.

"Shhhhhhh," he whispered in my ear, "It's a surprise."

Well, momma does hate surprises, but Freduchini should have known that already. He must have something good in store if he's going to openly tell me it was a surprise.

"This better be **good** **Freddie**." I put a special emphasis on the last two words, so he understood just how much he was pushing his luck with me. It was totally unnecessary though, the boy knew fully well he was free to push as far as his nubbish heart desired. I couldn't imagine life without him, and I decided a long time ago that I would NEVER be like my mother. Freddie was my constant, he kept me grounded, and because of him, I have a future. If it weren't for the nub teaching me grades 5-11 over the summer, I'd never have even had a chance. Now, my average had surpassed Carly's, and rivaled even Freddie's. He was the one keeping me on track, and I did my best to do the same for him. We were at our best when we worked together, and Principal Franklin had openly thanked Freddie for "saving one of his favourite students". He showed his gratitude by appointing Freddie and I as co-valedictorians at the end of our senior year. No one seemed to mind; the two iCarly 'side kicks' finally stepped into the spotlight, without Carly. Carly had pretended to be happy for us, but afterwards whenever we remembered the memory live on iCarly, she had been quite open with her distain for the entire situation. As I pulled myself out of my thoughts, I noticed that Freddie had been leading me to an unknown location in the mall. When we finally stopped, I could feel him beaming, and I suddenly was much more anxious to know what it was Freddie wanted me to see. Now sure, I could have taken the nub's hand off my eyes, and forced him to tell me then and there, but I'd matured a great deal, in a very short period of time, and again, it was all Fredpuss's fault.

"Are you ready Sam?" Freddie asked me, his voice brimming with excitement.

I nodded my head rapidly, and I heard Freddie chuckle. Suddenly, the light assaulted my eyes! I didn't remember being so bright! Once I could see again, I found Freddie standing in front of me, holding a triple scoop cone of ice cream. I grinned, but I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me. I was sure Freddie had something bigger in mind. He seemed to notice my disappointment, but he simply smiled as he handed me the cone, simply saying, "taste it." Well what did the boy think I'd do? Look at it? But nonetheless I slowly licked the cone, and OH MY GOODNESS! WAS THAT BOLIVIAN BACON?

"Freddie!" I squealed, as I jumped into his arms, he actually stumbled back a little, nut to be fair I'm sure he didn't expect me to do that. The nub chuckled, and he wrapped his arms around me as I squeezed the life out of him. I saw Brad watching us from a few feet away smiling at our behaviour.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him, because honestly, how had I missed it?

"It just opened today," Freddie answered, "and Brad was kind enough to let me know that they happened to custom blend this flavour for the owner. I thought you might like it." This boy knows momma well!

I grinned at him, but I felt an uneasy wave wash over me. Where was it coming from I wondered, as I slowly looked around the ice cream parlor. Finally it all made sense as my eyes settled on a booth to our left. In it sat three girls that had gone to high school with us, and Jessica, the leader of the trio had a real thing for Freddie.

Freddie, of course, was totally oblivious to this fact, and just thought that Jessica was a "nice girl." I know better though, Jessica just wants to be on the arm of one of the iCarly crew. Freddie definitely doesn't need another one of those girls in his life, so it's a good thing I just so happen to be a part of the iCarly trio, so he never has to worry about me.

After Freddie and I had enjoyed our ice cream, I even shared a few licks of my cone, and strangely enough, I liked it even better after Fredlumps tried it. Anyways, once we had finished I went to say a quick thank you to Brad, and to pay the washroom a quick visit. As I was headed back over to Freddie, I noticed he wasn't where I had left him, but instead he was cornered with his back against the wall at the other end of the room. And who was it that was pinning him you ask, why it was none other than Jessica herself. If it was anyone else pinned against the wall I would have laughed, but it wasn't. It was Freddie, and that I was definitely not ok with. Freddie was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second, and Jessica just kept getting closer and closer to him. I started moving to towards them because, clearly, someone needed to step in. Just as I reached them, Jessica started stroking Freddie's arm as she talked to, no make it at, him. Freddie was visibly unsettled, and he was too polite to move her away from him, but he wasn't going to stand there much longer. Luckily for him he wouldn't have to, because I'm pretty sure I felt my blood boil when she started to touch Freddie. Who gave her the right to do that? Only I was allowed to touch Freddie, and NO, get your minds out of the gutter you thought readers, not like that!

Anyways, at that particular moment, Freddie took note of my presence. His features visibly relaxed, and he grinned sheepishly at me. Jessica, who still had her back to me froze in place. Slowly, she turned around. When she spotted me she glared at me, and said coldly, "Can I _**help**_ you?"

I scoffed at her, and sent a glare right back at her. "Hmmm," I hummed, "That depends." As I said this, I had sauntered up to Freddie, and was now pressed up against him, chest to chest, with my left leg between his two. There was not an inch of space between us. Freddie shot me a confused glance, but held me nonetheless. "Freddie dear," I purred, "Who's your friend?"

Behind me, I heard Jessica huff. "You don't remember me Sam?" she asked.

Knowing it would bruise her ego further, I pretended to be oblivious. I looked her up and down, I tilted my head in confusion and said "Should I?"

Jessica looked offended, and said "Uh, yes! I was the head cheerleader at Ridgeway!"

I pretended to give her another once over before responding. "Oh yes! I remember you! What was your name again? Jenny, no, no don't tell me! Hmm, was it Rachel?"

Ha! Let's see how this goes over, since Rachel is one of the little sidekicks.

"NO! It's Jessica! Sam, I can't believe you don't remember me! Anyways, what are you even doing here? Actually, I don't really care at the moment, I need to ask Freddie something." Well! That was a little rude! Well I wouldn't be forgetting the girl anytime soon!

"Freddie," Jessica started, "I was wondering, what are you doing later tonight? I was going to head over to the theatre later tonight, and see "Never Say Never" in 3D. Do you want to come with me? I always did think you were a cutie in high school." As Jessica finished up, I had to work really hard to hold myself back. Thankfully, I was still standing between Freddie and Jessica, so I just leaned back into Freddie, feeling an instant calm flood through me, like ice freezing the fire in my veins.

"Uhh- Freddie started to respond. Right, like that was going to happen! I don't care if Freddie wanted to go or not, though it was pretty clear to me that he wanted nothing to do with the plan.

"He's busy." I interjected, my voice channeling a great deal of that ice that Freddie had unknowingly pumped into me.

Jessica looked a little taken aback at my sudden outburst, and then looked to Freddie for help. When he said nothing to contradict me, she suddenly became very angry. "And who are you to decide that exactly? Last time I checked, you didn't care what happened to Freddie! If he wants to come then you can't stop him!"

I swear, if Freddie hadn't placed his hands gently around my waist, I probably would have tackled her then and there. I know I've been working on my behaviour lately, but seriously this girl thought she had more of a claim to Freddie then me? Freddie was warning me though, that I didn't need to worry, he wasn't going anywhere. He was probably thinking that now was hardly the time nor place to be beating Jessica up.

So, with that I took a deal breath, and I let it all come out in a giant whoosh. I looked at Jessica, and she had a victorious smirk on her face, and in her eyes. I chuckled mentally, I was going to wipe that look right off her face. "Hmmm," I hummed at her, then turned back into Freddie, again leaving little to no space between us. "Freddie, I'm sure you remember this don't you?" I asked him sweetly. The poor boy looked really confused at this point. I didn't bother with the eye messages this time, so instead I opted for the simplest approach. "Well…" I said suggestively, "Lean." You could literally see the floodgates open as Freddie processed my statement, and the sheer volume of meaning/history that came with them. I nodded at him reassuringly, and with that he did just that. I pushed myself up onto my tiptoes, and connected our lips.

It was just as I remembered it, only better. Freddie hadn't been practicing, but he seemed to have gotten better at this kissing business! As we developed a rhythm, I noticed how soft the nub's lips were! Now, I haven't kissed a lot of people, but none have even compared to Freddie's! My fingers tangled in his hair, as I desperately tried to bring him closer to me, and if it was even possible, I succeeded. As I was tugging on his hair, I felt him snake his arms fully around my waist, totally eliminating any and all space between us. I couldn't help but feel like a cheesy chick flick, because our bodies really did fit perfectly together. As we continued to kiss, well actually it had turned into a bit of a mini-make out session, I couldn't get my mind off the fact that I LIKED it! Suddenly I felt the urge to flick my tongue out over Freddie's bottom lip, and let me tell you, alarm bells began going off EVERYWHERE! I was most certainly overstepping boundaries as it was, and if I did that, well I might not be able to cross back over to where I am now.

As I broke the kiss, I couldn't help but smile. It was a genuine smile too, and it spread over my entire face. It seemed to be contagious, but I saw Freddie's face before he looked at me, and he was grinning, but when he did look at me, it grew even larger. I turned back to face Jessica, only to find her staring at me in horror.  
>"In case you didn't get it," I said sweetly, though my tone contained a large amount of anger as well. "I'm his girlfriend, so back off!"<p>

Jessica looked shocked at the possibility of Freddie and I dating, and worse still was the fact that it didn't disgust me at all! But of course Freddie doesn't feel that way! Ah, well these feeling will settle down in a few weeks tops, and Freddie never has to know. Having him as a friend was better than not having him at all.

Jessica sent me on last glare, before turning on her heel and storming out the front doors, followed closely by her lackeys. I suddenly became very aware of Brad's eyes on us, along with the better part of the stores. I also became aware of the fact that Freddie had yet to release me. Then the nub really surprised me, he picked me up bridal style, and waltzed right out the door! All he threw over his shoulder was a quick thanks to Brad. Needless to say, we fixed his room, and I explained how he should be thanking me for saving him from Jessica. When he asked what was wrong with her, I explained my suspicions to him. He was so happy that I'd helped him dodge a bullet, he actually bought me a tub of that bacon-flavoured ice cream! Every now and then when we do go out for ice cream, he will teasingly ask me if I have anything else I want to give him. Carly never did understand why I blushed uncontrollably at that statement. We also spent a lot of time in his room after that, it just had so much history, and it was _fun_ for us to just sit in there for hours on end, while Carly was out with her boyfriend of the week. I-

_End of Flashback_

I suddenly was pulled out of my thoughts when Freddie put his hand on my back. He looked concerned, that is until he saw his room. He smiled at me, but said nothing. Clearly he agreed that now was SO not the time to be giving Crazy a hard time about his room. As we headed back into the living room, I looked around. Freddie's face was EVERYWHERE! Crazy must really miss him, because it had never been this bad in here before we left for University.

Freddie sat down on the single person couch/chair, which left me to sit beside Crazy on the love seat. Thanks SO much Freddweeb! I sighed loudly, and started to make my way over to sit next to Crazy. As I stepped over Freddie to get to his mother, I felt him grab me by the waist, and pull me into his lap! To say I was shocked was an understatement, and Freddie gathered as much from the look on my face. He nodded at me reassuringly, before brushing my hair to the side, before turning to face his mother. As I adjusted myself in his lap, I noticed that he was hugging me around the waist as well. Crazy seemed all too aware of his behaviour as well, and I wanted to smack Freddie for a second. Was he TRYING to make Crazy hate me? Anyways, after I settled, I made sure my hair was still out of Freddie's face and looked at Crazy, and let me tell you, she didn't look to good. She had visibly paled, and looked very, very angry again. I felt Freddie's arms tighten around me, and it was then that I understood what Freddie was doing. The realization was so stunning, that I had to intervene then and there! I sunk lower into Freddie, shielding him from his mother's view, all she could see from his thighs up was me, until she got to his face. I also put my head back on to his shoulder and whispered in his ear "It's all going to be ok." Freddie was scared. He was afraid his mother would think that he was a failure, and now he was going to have to ask his mom if he could stay with her. No. No no no no no Absolutely NOT! I was not dealing with a depressed Freddie again! He makes me too sad! Freddie knew he would need me to tell his mom what had happened, and he knew that this would be really hard on him. I felt those annoying butterflies in my stomach again. Yes it's sweet that I'm so important to him, but now is hardly the time for me to be feeling this way! Freddie needed me, and I was going to be here for him!

"Well!" Mrs. Benson started off on us, "Fredward I'm not sure what you think your doing, but you are a married man! You can't go around,… co-habituating… chairs with Samantha, especially if she is sitting ON you!" I sighed. Here we go

Freddie began to respond, but I gently placed my hand into his, giving it a squeeze. Freddie squeezed back, and I felt him smile. "Listen Cra- Marissa," I began "Freddie and I didn't come here just so I could sit in his lap. We actually need to speak to you seriously. It is life changing for Freddie." Well that shut her up pretty quick. She sat back in her seat, face solemn, and looked at us expectantly. So Freddie and I proceeded to explain to her what had gone on over the past few weeks, though some details were left out for Freddie's sake. When we had finished, I waited expectantly, because with Crazy, you never know how she will react.

Crazy took a deep breath, then slowly stood up. Slowly a smile spread across her face. "So Freddie, I presume you need a place to stay?" Without giving anyone a chance to respond, she continued. "Well, since your moving back in, here are the ground rules. None of this," she gestured wildly towards our current position, "will be permitted. Ever. Also, you must be home right after work, so we can catch up on all the time I've missed out on. And finally, you must stop seeing so much of this Samantha girl! She has taken up enough of your time already and you really need to get rid of her!"

Ouch. That one really hurt. I know Crazy and I have never really got along, but really! That attack was totally unwarranted! I felt Freddie tense underneath me, but slowly I felt his head lower until it was resting on of mine, which as still rested on his shoulder. As far as he knew, he had to do as she said. This seemed to upset Crazy further, but before she could start up again, I interrupted. "Actually Mrs. Benson," I said, still in my polite voice (Freddie says I'm above stooping to other people's level, so that is what I'm sticking with here) "Freddie wasn't asking for a place to stay. All he wanted to do was let you know what had happened. He is always telling me how important it is to him that you are always included in his life, so I thought we should make it a priority to let you know what happened."

Freddie looked at me like I had three heads, probably because I just sabotaged his living arrangements, and he doesn't know that I'm also about to fix them indefinitely. "W-Well where is he staying then?" Crazy managed to get out.

I took a deep breath before I looked her in the eye, and said "With me."

"Sam?" I heard Freddie ask in my ear. I nodded to him, and waited anxiously to see what he would think of my sudden outburst. I probably should have talked to him about it before I went and told Crazy that, but there was NO way I was letting Crazy impose all those conditions on Freddie, especially the third one!

"Well Freddie? Is that true?" Mrs. Benson questioned

"Oh Sam," Freddie said, sending me a look that I hadn't seen before, or at least didn't recognize at this time of night, we all know how mamma loves her sleep! I waited with baited breath for his response. Finally Freddie said,

"I… I-"

**A/N**

Ok there is Chapter 4! That took me a LONG time to write! I know I took a little longer to update, but I have been tied up with my crazy family that I am visiting right now… They have twins that are 11, and they just love attacking me randomly while I'm writing this story. I was so not impressed. Enough said. Anyways, I've been feeling a little neglected, because there were VERY few reviews for the last chapter. I already have the entire next chapter planned out in my head, and can write it in a day. I am not going to post it until this chapter gets _**at least 18 Reviews**_. I'm not trying to be selfish, but it makes me feel like writing is worthwhile when I know people are reading it. Also, I would like to know what you think of it! Does the plot seem ok, and realistic to you?

**Q & A**

**How old are the characters?**

They are about 28 years old, in real time. The flashbacks vary from chapter to chapter, depending on how far back in time I throw them

**Also! I gotta give a shout out here!**

**To: LyshaLuvsSeddie**

Thanks so much for your reviews! I really like to get your feedback! I really appreciate what you say in your reviews, and hopefully the story continues to make you happy! If you have suggestions they are welcome, but I really would like to know what parts of each chapter you like best! That way I know what to keep as reoccurring elements of their friendship from an unbiased perspective, because I just love everything about Sam and Freddie's characters at this point!

**Anyways, thanks for reading! You know where that review button is, so click away!**

Lots of Love,

.epic.73


	5. iAm Accepted?

Well, it's been a while I know, BUT I have a good excuse. One word: School. It decided to start early on me, and let me put it this way, day one I was at school from 8:45 AM until 10:30 PM! Can anyone say LONG DAY! Anyways, I don't have to be there until 6:30 today, so I'm doing my best to update now! Anyways, I really appreciate the feedback, I always read them again before I write the next chapter, and they give me a good reference to go by! Dully noted about the flashbacks, they will get less and less as the story progresses, but seeing as this is only chapter 5 of who knows how many chapters, I am using them to set the stage for this story. And one final answer to the reviewers… Yes :) I am a nice person, so here's your update!

_I-I…_

**Freddie's POV**

Is she serious! I can't believe she would even consider taking me in! What am I saying? Of course Sam would take me in, and judging on how she is going to war with my mom, I'd say she's pretty sure about this.

"I would love to!" I answered Sam. I saw relief flood over her, and I saw my mom's face fall. Well, you know what? She is just too much sometimes! I mean, I just lost Carly, and now she wants me to give up Sam too? Not happening. Ever.

"Well," I said uneasily, "We've told you about what happened, and I'll let you know if anything changes Mom." Sam had fought a lot of battles for me today, I think she deserves a good rest, and the last thing that she needs is a prolonged visit with my mother.

"Well then, you'd best be off." Well, now is when we run for the door. Thankfully, Sam recognized the tone in my mom's voice, and knew to run. She was off my lap a second later, and we were out the door not even a minute later. What? I didn't want to be sprayed with 23 different types of anti… well anti-EVERYTHING sprays! I can assure you Sam didn't either. As we made our way over to the elevator, I found myself recapping the night's events. Sam had stood up for me on every occasion, and when I stumbled, she caught me each and every time. What would I do without her?

**Sam's POV**

Well that was fun. NOT. The things I do for that boy, sometimes I wonder if there was anything I wouldn't do for him. It's probably best left unknown; Mama doesn't have the energy to test the theory. As the elevator hummed it's way up to us, I noticed I felt a little off. I paused, and then reached out for Freddie's arm, just as he shifted over towards me. Awww, the nub noticed too! Ok, that was weird! Anyways, as the elevator dinged, we stepped in, arm in arm. I couldn't get over how right it felt to me! Ugh, this is not going to go anywhere good, so I may as well just stop these thoughts here and now!

As we drove back to my house, the silence seemed to be slowly suffocating me. Why hadn't Freddie said _something_ since we escaped from Crazy? When we were about a block from my house (and Freddie's old house), we hit a particularly long red light. I snuck a glance at Freddie, and I noticed that he was completely still. And I'm talking statue kind of still. I could see the millions of different thoughts running through that nubbish over analytical brain of his.

Poor Freddie, here I am thinking about why Freddie wasn't talking to me… meanwhile Freddichini here is probably trying to figure out what exactly he is going to do with himself. He lost his house and his wife in one foul sweep. Hmmm, how can I fix that? Oh, and to all of you people that can read my innermost thoughts, I'd like to point out that Freddly here has saved my hide more than once, so YES I feel that I owe him a few **Cough-hundred-Cough** Anyways as we pulled into the driveway, it all came to me. Suddenly I saw the entire plan, with every minor detail falling into place. I grinned as we headed for the door, because really, this was probably the best plan I'd ever had. _Smack_ In case you missed that, I smacked myself in the face. Why you might ask? Well, I just had my greatest plan ever, and it was not to prank Freddie, or trick him, but it was to _help_ him! Ugh. The things I do for you Benson.

Freddie and I decided to watch some TV, and after a few too many episodes of seeing Charlie Sheen nearly drown himself for his "freedom", it was time to hit the sack. I got up, and expected Freddly to follow me upstairs. I was surprised however, when Freddie stayed put on the couch.

"What are you doing Freddly?" I asked him, because really, I _was_ confused this time.

Freddie looked at me strangely for a minute before responding. "I'm sleeping on the couch?"

I was totally blown away! The nub and I have been sharing a bed whenever necessary for years, and whether Momma will admit it or not, that nub is the best pillow ever created.

"Why?" I whined, "That couch isn't comfortable like the one Spencer used to have, its lumpy, and uncomfortable, and-and. and it will ruin your posture! And wittle Freddikins knows what they say about good posture!"

I laughed, as Freddie turned red, before I finished up my little rant with, "Just stay with me nub."

Freddie looked appalled by the idea, and since its not like you thought readers can tell anyone anyways, the truth is that it kind of hurt! I mean, sure I'm not always the nicest person, but he's never complained before.

"No no Sam," Freddie started, "I am already intruding into your home, and there is NO way I'll be forcing you to share your bed with me too! I will be just fine on the couch."

Remember how I was a little hurt by the nub's unwillingness to share with me? Scrap that. Though I definitely feel something, I'm just not too sure what it is yet. I sighed, and looked over at Mamma's boy, who was looking pretty worn out.

"Freddie," I said firmly "I am far too tired to sit here and argue with you. Just be a gentleman and carry me up to my room." Freddie smirked at me, before scooping me up into his arms, and carrying me bridal style up to my room.

"Thanks Freedly," I said. Knowing that Freddie won't resist me for much longer I added "Don't be going anywhere yet Freddly, I'm wearing those new PJ's that you bought me when we were at Disneyworld, and you have to give Mamma an honest opinion!" Now, truth be told I'd already tried on the PJ's, and let's just say Mamma looked HOT! My Boy Short bottoms were baby blue, with White stencils of Mickey Mouse running along them and a Tank Top, with Tinker bell flying around on my midriff leaving my stomach exposed. Oddly enough Freddie had found these for me, after many nights of me complaining that I was too hot when I slept. Little did he know that I actually just wanted to snuggle with my human pillow!

As I made my way back into the bedroom, I was looking at Freddie's face, because no matter what his facial expression will say, his eyes can't lie. Whatever amount of sleepiness had overcome Freddie was instantly banished by my little outfit, because Freddie shot up off the bed in quite a huff.

"Are you sure I bought you those?" He asked me, sounding a little panicky. Now I was confused, did he not like them?

"Yeah, you picked them out in Florida, on our last day at Disney." How can he not remember that?

Freddie let out a big sigh, before he continued; "Well I need them back then!"

I swear I just about saw red! Who does the nub think he is? I won't kill him, but I might stop talking to him, ok I can't do that either…. I'll think of some form of punishment eventually! "Why? If you didn't like them all you had to do was say so!" There were tears forming in my eyes now, and I don't even know why! The PJ's aren't _that_ big of a deal, but no matter how hard I try, the tears simply refuse to be repressed!

"Wait Sam!" Freddie said, "That's not what I meant! You look… Amazing. Too amazing I mean! Like, I can't let you go out in public, or be seen by anyone else in these PJ's amazing! Your boyfriend problems, they would definitely end too!" Aww, well I guess that was pretty sweet.

So instead of arguing with him, I just told him to change into his PJ's too. Luckily he still had a few spare pairs of pajama pants here, in case Carly decided that he and the couch were going to get reacquainted. He had a bunch of shirts here too, but they were all over the place, because I just love to wear them! They smell exactly like my nub- I mean Freddie, and they are way too big for me, so they make for great PJ's too! Anyways after Fredward got himself changed, I dragged him into bed, not that he complained that much to begin with.

As we were lying there, I decided I was going to milk this opportunity for everything it was worth. I rolled over so that I was facing Freddie, and I then proceeded to press my body flush against his. I then put my right leg between his legs, and wrapped my arms up and around his neck. I then rested my head on his chest, and sighed contentedly. I felt Freddie wrap his arms around my waist, and could feel him playing with my blonde curls absentmindedly. This was just one of the many things that I loved about our relationship. We are completely comfortable with each other, and Freddie will not question me, or judge me for wanting to be close to him. 

Freddie bent his head down, and pressed his lips to my right temple. "Thank you so much Princess Puckett. What you did today meant the world to me, and I want to make sure you know that." I felt a shiver rip through me, and I'm Freddie felt it too, because his grip on my waist tightened. "A-Anytime Nub" I answered him shakily.

"Listen Sam," Freddie started. Uh oh, that's his serious voice, so I'd better pay attention! " I won't be in your way here for too much longer, once I sell that house down the street, I can probably afford a small condo, or another little "nerd cave" as you like to put it." WHAT? Clearly he hadn't caught on to the fact that nerd cave was code for bachelor pad! I am SO not in the mood to fight off all the crazies that would pin for Freddie's attention!

"Oh," I said, in the most pitiful tone I could muster, "I guess that would be ok." Then I snuggled a little bit closer into Freddie, and made sure he could hear me sniffling.

"Sam," Freddie started, his voice filled with concern, "What's wrong Sammie?"

Ha-ha, Mamma knows her nubs!

"It's nothing Freddie, really. Just – oh never mind." With that I buried my head into his chest, and let the tears flow. Now, normally Mamma wouldn't cry, but this is Freducation we are talking about here! All rules go out the window when he is involved, and plus, Mamma does love to be cared for.

Slowly, a big wet spot was beginning to form on Fredward's shirt, and I had no intention of stopping my tears. To be honest, not all of them were fake. Carly's betrayal had affected me too, but Freddie was my top priority at this point, so it was hardly the time for me to address these feelings. The last thing I wanted was for Freddie to get himself all set up in his little condo, and for some money grabbing girl to take him for a spin. I WON'T let that happen. Never again.

Suddenly I felt my head being raised, and found myself lost in two pools of swirling chocolate. Freddie really does have the perfect type of brown eyes, it is like looking into vats of liquid chocolate, swirling around, telling a different story every second of the day.

"Sam?" Freddie asked me gently, "Please tell me what's wrong." I knew by the tone in his voice that now was the time to tell him.

"Freddie," I started, "I really don't know how to tell you this but-"

Freddie cut me off before I could say anything else. "Don't worry about how I'll react Sammie, just tell me. You know I'm always here for you, that's what best friends are for!"

I smiled in spite of myself, and continued on. "Well Freddie, I'm scared of losing you. If you move into your little nerd camp, some female nerd is going to want to co-habitat with you, and I know it's selfish, but I am not ready for that. I can't stand the thought of you getting your heart broken again, no matter how careful you are. These girls prey on guys like you Freddie, they will chew you up and spit you right back up again."

I paused at this point to sneak a glance up at Freddie, because during my little speech I had decided that his shirt had become the most interesting thing in the world. Freddie had a look of deep concentration on his face, but no signs of anger yet. This is a good sign!

Judging by his reaction, I decided to continue with my theory. "What I really want Freddie, is you. I want you all to myself for the first time! I want to wake up and know you are here, and that if I want to talk to you about something, I can! I want to wake up every morning and car pool to work with you. I want you to be here with me when that creepy kid Reuben comes by to fix the cable box. I want you to be here when all the stalkers we call repairmen are working on the den. I've lived here for 2 years, and I feel alone in this big house." I took a deep breath, and waited anxiously for Freddie's response.

I finally met his eyes, and they shone in amazement. "Wow Sam!" That's it? Wow? I poured my heart out to him and I get a 'wow' in return?

Before I got much further down that train of thought, it was de-railed by the Nub's next statement, "Then I guess I will just have to move in here."

"You really mean that?" I asked nervously, while biting my bottom lip.

"Umm Hmmm, so I guess we're both crazy " Freddie answered me, with a smile plastered on his face. **(A/N: Sound Familiar?)**

I grinned back at the goofball I call my best friend, and sighed contentedly, laying my head back on Freddie's chest. As I felt sleep beginning to overtake me, I whispered a quick, but heartfelt thank you to Freddie. I knew he heard me, because he wrapped his arms around my waist again, and kissed my forehead before whispering "your welcome" into my ear. That was the last thing I remember before sleep claimed me for the night.

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't help but think that I had had one of the best sleeps of my life the night before! Then I remembered why, and it had something to do with a specific breed of nub that was currently holding me in his arms. Man, he was one comfy nub! Anyways, I decided I would let Freddie sleep, so I just closed my eyes, and rested my head on his chest again until he woke up. When he did finally wake up, we decided to have some breakfast! It was after all, a Saturday morning, and we had nowhere to be.

Freddie knows how Mamma loves her bacon, but I also know he loves blueberry pancakes! So, we decided to make both. While the bacon was cooking, we decided to have some fun pancake flipping! Needless to say, twenty minutes later, we had eaten our fill of pancakes and bacon for the day. While we were doing the dishes, Fredhead decided it would be funny to wipe some pancake batter on my check. Well let's just say that it lead to an all out batter throwing match, which of course, Mamma won!

After we got the kitchen all clean up from our little episode, we each showered, and then got ready for the day. It was so nice to finally share my on suite bathroom with someone, I mean it is such a waste of a perfectly good sink!

Anyways, after much debate, Freddie and I decided that it would be best to go and get his things from the house today, and we can store it all until he either sells it, or decides what he wants to do with it. Freddie decided he should probably visit the lieu before we headed out, so I waited patiently for him at the front door.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and let me tell you, that scared the fudge out of me! I am amazed I didn't end up swinging from that chandelier Freddie bought me (and had installed) last year. (Secretly it is one of my favourite gifts ever, but I'd never admit that to anyone but Freddie.)

It startled me so much so, that I neglected to take a look through the peephole to see who it was at the door. Imagine my surprise when I find a quivering Mrs. Benson on my porch. Oh joy.

Suddenly Mrs. B. threw her arms around me, skipping our usual **un**pleasantries, and getting right to the point.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into my shoulder. Her entire body was shaking, and she seemed really distressed. I had never seen Crazy like this before, and I'd seen her in some pretty bad situations before.

"Slow down Mrs. Benson," I said in the most soothing voice I could muster, because in all honestly this was freaking me right out! This was NOT how it works! Crazy is supposed to hate me, and I put up with it for Freddie's sake, so seeing her in her current condition was really throwing me off my game. I gently peeled Mrs. Benson off of me _slight shudder_, and led her into the living room.

"Is Freddie still here?" Crazy asked me. Ugh. Here we go.

"Yes he is Mrs. Benson," I answered warily, "He's just in the washroom right now."

"Good. Would you mind asking him to give us a minute please?" She looked desperate at this point, and although Crazy had always been one of my biggest challenges, I was so up for this. Just because I couldn't harm Freddie's mother didn't mean she could harm me! I'm Sam Puckett after all, and I **don't** back down from anyone, well maybe from Freddie, but he is the exception to most of my rules.

"Sure, just a minute" I told her.

"Thank You Samantha." Crazy said gratefully, and oddly enough it didn't really grate on my nerves the way I thought it would. Maybe I'm just used to Crazy calling me that? Either way you thought readers, that does NOT give you the right to call me Samantha, it's SAM, and if you want to forget it I may have to jump off this screen and have a little chat with you!

As I made my way down the hall, Freddie was just headed back to me. I reached out, and placed my hand on his chest, effectively stopping him from going any further. I had a feeling it would not be good for Crazy, or for me if Freddie heard what Crazy had to say to me. It was just a gut feeling, but when Freddie and gut feelings are concerned, I haven't been wrong yet.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, looking at my hand. Instead of answering him, I just marched him back towards my, well I guess now it would be _our_ bedroom. Wow, I am such a girl sometimes! It's not that special to say our bedroom, dang it! Anyways, when we got there, I shoved Freddichini down on the bed, and crawled into his outstretched arms. I lay there contentedly for a minute, before remembering that Crazy was just down the hall, and the last thing I needed was for her to find Freddie and I like this!

"Freddie?" I whispered. I felt him tense up, and I guess he picked up from my tone that something was off.

"Yes Sam?" He asked carefully, unsure of what I would say next.

"Your mom is here, and before you go running out there, you should know that she wants to talk to me alone."

Freddie sat up suddenly, pulling me with him. He turned me around, so that I was now sitting in his lap, but instead of facing away from him like I usually did, I was looking straight at his face, which at the moment was flooded with worry.

"Sam, you don't have to do this," he began, and his eyes were literally filled with fear, fear of what his mother might say to me. "I-" Did he really think I would not talk to Crazy? I had to interrupt him there, because really I couldn't keep Crazy waiting all day.

"It's ok Freddie," I said reassuringly, "I will be just fine. You just stay here, because it's none of your nubby business what we are talking about. If I need you I'll either scream for you, or come running back here to hide behind you."

Freddie's eyes widened in horror at my last comment, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm just kidding Freddie, for the most part." and with that I extracted myself from Freddie's embrace, and he reluctantly let me go.

As I left, I closed the door tightly, and gave him the look that said "Eavesdrop and you're a dead nub."

As I made my way back over to Crazy, I sat down on the couch opposite to her and asked her, "So Mrs. Benson, what can I do for you?"

"Well Samantha, I came here today to apologize for my behaviour yesterday."

"You are?" Was all I could manage to choke out, because really, Crazy was apologizing to _me_?

Crazy let out a long sigh, but seemed to gather herself before continuing. I however, had tensed up in anticipation of what she was going to say.

"Look Samantha," she started out, determination clearly evident in her voice, "I know we have never really gotten along." No chiz. But you hate all females Freddie's age, so….

"Not that that was any fault of yours," she continued, and now I was on the edge of my seat, because I had no idea where Crazy was going with this!

"I have been rather unfair to you over the years Samantha. Ever since Freddie's father left us all those years ago, Freddie was really all I had. Then, as he began to grow up and make friends, I felt threatened."

What? Now I was confused, and I said as much. "But Mrs. Benson, you never hated Carly, or Valarie, or any of the other skunk bags Freddie dated like you hate me?"

It came out as more of a question, because she had just turned my world upside down, and I was waiting for my brain to make sense of all of this new information.

"That is true," she admitted, her voice now laced with… guilt? "But please just hear me out."

I nodded, and she continued.

"When Freddie developed his crush on Carly, it was clear to me that it would never go anywhere, and I had no reason to feel threatened. The same applied to all of those other women that Freddie dated. When Freddie told me that he and Carly were going to be married, I was shocked. I would never have guessed that my Freddie would have been foolish enough to marry that ridiculous Carly Shay. Nonetheless, he is my son so I told him what I thought of the whole thing, but supported him in his decision nonetheless."

I nodded my head here, because as Crazy already knew, that was exactly how I felt about my best friend's decision a year ago.

"But you were a totally different story. When Freddie would come home from Carly's apartment, he would not be talking about Carly, or any of the other girls he was involved with. He might mention something in passing, but that would be all he had to say on the subject.

If I asked him about them, he would answer me, but he never made an effort to talk to me about them. He mentioned Spencer's sculptures occasionally, because they were always a novelty to Freddie. You though Samantha, were always on his mind. He would come home, bruised and broken, but grinning from ear to ear. He would then tell me of how the two of you had battled it out over some trivial matter, sometimes he couldn't even remember what it was that you were arguing about. But as the years went on, he came home less and less bruised, and with even bigger grins on his face.

It seemed to me that your physical fights were winding down, and you were sparring with words instead. I noticed the change in Freddie after he started hanging around with you, he became tougher, he went to the gym so he could keep up with you, he became word savvy, and he developed life skills that I would never have been able to give him. You prepared him for the world, a world that I had spent so long trying to shield him from. So thank you Samantha, because Freddie would not have known what to do with himself once he graduated from Ridgeway.

iCarly was a blessing for all three of you, but as time went on, I noticed that you were getting more and more screen time, and Carly was slowly losing more and more. I don't think that it was a conscious decision that Freddie made, but rather he was more concerned with what you were doing than what Carly was doing, and it reflected in his camera work.

When your father died, Freddie rushed to your side, and I was so proud of him. His friend needed him, and he stuck by you, even when I told him not too. I couldn't have him thinking I approved of him missing school now could I? He thought he was so clever, making his bed look like it had been slept in, or sending me a message that he was staying at Carly's or whatever other excuses he could think up, but I knew he was with you. In fact, I doubt he ever left your side for those few weeks did he?"

At this point, Mrs. Benson had rendered me totally speechless. All I could do was shake my head in response. My eyes had started to water and at this point, it was all I could do to stop the tears from spilling over. I had always known the nub and I had a special relationship, but now I saw that it was so much more than I had ever imagined. Mrs. Benson wasn't finished yet, so I was not going to interrupt her now! I wanted, no _needed_ to hear the rest of this.

"Freddie always cared about you Samantha, whenever his phone went off, and we were having a mother-son night, I had asked him to ignore it until we were finished our activity. He usually did, unless he heard that song. As soon as "Running Away" by AM started to play from his phone, he would drop whatever he was doing and sprint to his phone. He left me in the middle of many things, simply because you were 'bored'. I know that was not always the case, but he respected you far too much to tell me all of your personal business. He never did tell me what happened for those two weeks he spent with you, and to this day he will not change his mind.

No one has ever that this kind of effect on Freddie before, and I felt truly threatened for the first little while. I was forced to take a back seat in my son's life, and all I got was a quick 'Sam needs me' thrown over his shoulder as he rushed out the front door. I was bitter about it for a while, but as time went on, I began to accept that I had been replaced as the most important person in Freddie's life. Not that I liked to be reminded of that of course. When Freddie married Carly, I felt a little more secure, because I always came before Carly, but it killed me to watch Freddie suffer when you were gone before their wedding.

I know you may not know it yet Samantha, but Freddie is more than you could ever imagine him to be in your life. You will figure it out soon, I think, but know this. Freddie already knows. He knows what you are supposed to be, deep down. He's know ever since you were 18 years old. He's just suppressed the notion because he has written it off as impossible. He does love you though, and I know you love him too. Please Sam, take care of him for me, because he doesn't need me anymore. That was the hardest thing for me to come to terms with. Freddie doesn't need me to take care of him, to protect him, to comfort him, to cheer him up when he is down, because now he has you for that. So I am here to ask you to take care of my son. I want you to know that you are always welcome in my home, and that Freddie can stop worrying because I am not going to do you any harm."

With that Mrs. Benson stood up, and pulled me into a brief embrace, whispering a quick "thank you" into my ear before heading to the door. I was far to stunned to move, let along process what was happening. I heard her call a quick good bye to Freddie, and then she was gone. I was still frozen, my brain trying to make sense of everything that Mrs. Benson just told me. Hmm, maybe she wasn't as crazy as I thought? Nah, she was still crazy, just not when I was involved. Huh, never thought I'd see the day! 

Suddenly I felt myself lifted off the couch, and into a certain nub's arms. Freddie just held me like that until I had collected my thoughts, and that took a good 20 minutes. After Freddie apologizing for his mother behaviour, not that he knew what had happened, I told him that his mom's visit had been a good one, I was just processing all of the information she gave me.

Freddie was elated to hear that his mom wasn't going to kill me with a hundred different types of sprays and lotions, but he quickly sobered up when we remembered that we had to head over to his old place to collect his stuff. I had called Brad and Gibby to come with us, because I didn't want to be hauling all of Freddie's things out by myself, and really Freddie was going to need me to stay with him and keep Carly at bay.

We drove down the street (in case we needed to make a speedy get away) and met Brad, who was driving the moving truck.

"Where's Gibby?" I asked confused, because Gibby had promised me that he would be here!

Brad rolled his eyes dramatically before pointing to the back of the truck. As Freddie and I circled around the truck, we stopped when we reached the back, totally dumbfounded. Inside the truck was Gibby, shirtless as usual, dancing to Ginger Fox's "Love Me, Hate Me". Freddie shook his head, while I just laughed.

"Let's go Gib!" I called to him. He looked up sheepishly, turned off the music, and put his shirt back where it belonged, ON HIS BODY!

The four of us squared our shoulders, and headed to the door. I rang the doorbell, and looked from face to face. Freddie's was set with a newfound determination that I kind of liked, Gibby looked like he was ready to throw up, and Brad looked kind ticked. I set my best poker face, before saying "Let's just get this over with!" As I finished my sentence, the door swung open to reveal a very, very angry Carly Shay.

"What are you doing here Puckett?" she screeched!

"I-"

**A/N**

Ok people so who loved iCan't take it? I felt a little bad about Carly's character development now, because she saved Seddie, but really it is just how it is! I can't wait for iLove You! So? What did you think? It is a pretty long chapter right? I'm starting the next one TODAY since I have a little spare time, and it should be up soon! Anyways people of fanfiction, that's it for this chapter! Please Review!

.epic.73


	6. iPicnic with the Nub

**A/N**

OK People of Fanfiction… I have returned!

I know, I know, it has been forever since I updated, but…. since I have acquired a wonderful beta (Clashing*Colours*Chasing*Rainbows) she has been inspiring me to update this fic! So e-five to you my dear, well done, and THANK YOU so much for beta-ing this chapter!

OK my loyal fanfic readers… I need a favour from you! See that little button down there? The review one? Yes that one. Can you click it after you've finished reading this chapter and let me know what you think please? Plot line, character development, all of it! Thank you my dears!

Ok people, only one more thing before the story:

**Disclaimer: ****Looks in the mirror** _Throws lamp in the trash can_ Nope. I'm STILL not Dan Schneider.

_I-_

**SAM's POV**

"I'm doing what I always do Shay," I responded icily, "Taking care of your husband!"

"**Ex**-husband!" Freddie interjected quickly, and I nodded curtly, acknowledging that, yes, in fact I had made a mistake. What? It took Momma long enough to categorize them as a couple in my brain, but I assure you, it won't take long to **un**-do it.

Carly looked like she was ready to kill us both, but before any of the former iCarly trio could escalate the situation further, Brad wisely decided to intervene.

"Excuse me Carly," Brad said in a strained, yet polite voice as he pushed past her into the house. Carly was shocked to say the least, and I think that is why she let him pass by so easily. The rest of us quickly followed suit before Carly could close the door on us.

As we entered the house, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I had spent countless hours in this house, sitting on the couch with Freddie, or eating tons and tons of the best kind of food…. Other people's food! None of that mattered now, because you could literally _feel _the awkward.

Brad and Gibby immediately set to work, as per my previous instructions. Freddie looked surprised, and shot me a _what's going on?_ look. What a nub. Obviously he wasn't going to think about today, so I decided to do the planning for him. I just shook my head at him, and made my way towards what used to be his bedroom.

Freddie was hot on my heels, I guess the nub didn't consider being left alone with Carly to be his definition of a good time. Once we reached the bedroom we had to do what I couldn't plan out ahead of time, decide what to keep, and what to leave. The decision was ultimately Freddie's, but considering that Momma was gonna have to live with it for, well, quite some time, she'd like a say in the matter. Glancing over a Freddie, I realized that was another thing we had to decide on, not that him staying forever was a bad option, but I'm sure that Fredderly won't be single for long, I mean look at the nub!"

Me on the other hand, well I figure that since I can support myself, and I haven't turned into my mother, I've done pretty well in life. Besides, all guys are jerks, or at least the one's that want to date me are. All they have ever wanted from me was a ticket into Carly's pants. Ugh. Now the only boy who had ever rejected Carly was… oh chiz. Freddumb. **Shakes head vigorously **Now is SO not the time for me to be thinking about my love life, and Frednerd's eligibility in it!

I turned to look at the nub, waiting for him to make a decision. All I got from the nub in return was a blank stare. Ugh. He's such a nub sometimes, I swear if he was anyone but Freddie I'd punch him right in the head… but since he _is_ Freddie, I will have to come up with a plan B.

"Well?" I asked him.

"Well what?" Freddie asked me, but there was genuine confusion in his tone, so I figured I'd cut the nub some slack.

"Well, what are you going to take with you?" I asked him, fighting the annoyance that was threatening to spill over into my voice.

Freddie paused for a moment, doing a full 360 before he looked at me again and said "Not much." I raised my eyebrow at him, because I knew for a fact that many of the paintings on the wall were quite valuable.

"I'll take some of the art, and my clothes, and whatever was mine before we got married. Aside from that, I don't want anything that will remind me of what Carly and I supposedly had." His voice broke at the end of his sentence, and he looked so lost, he reminded me of myself when Frothy ran away all those years ago.

I remember when I was in high school, a lot of people used to tease me about having a heart of stone, they have no idea how wrong they really were. Freddie had this mindboggling ability to make my heart melt, piece itself back together, and then break all over again without even trying. That is exactly what it is doing right now mind you, so now that I have gotten over that pang of sorrow that just wracked through my body, I placed my hand gently on Freddie's shoulder.

Just then, the bedroom door creaked open, and none other than Carly Shay herself walked in. Freddie and I turned to face her, and I noticed that Freddie wasn't shying away from Carly like he usually did; he was facing her head on.

"Carly." I said, I wasn't rude; I simply spoke in an emotionless tone of voice. Carly flinched a little bit at my tone, but recovered herself quickly.

"Sam. Freddie." She greeted us, in a tone very similar to mine.

"I'm taking half of the artwork Carly. Anything that was mine before we got married is also coming with me. Aside from that, the rest is yours. When the house sells, half of that will also go to you." Freddie told her, he was in his CEO role now, all business, and no fun.

Carly pondered what he said for a minute, before responding, "That's fair. Let me know when your finished, but I'm sure you remember the way out."

I was busily packing Freddie's clothes up in boxes at this point (of course some of these would go missing in transit, Freddie has been re-claiming his shirts since he started staying with me, so I'll just have to take a few more.) but as Carly finished her sentence, I whipped my head around, and locked eyes with Carly.

I felt myself soften a little bit when I looked at her, because to be honest, she was a mess. It was a rare occasion that you would find Carly Shay not looking like she just walked off the runway, but this was one of them. She looked like she hadn't slept at all last night, which makes me wonder just what Spencer said to her last night.

I also heard her voice break at the end of her sentence. That was a universal tell that she was upset, but I found that I was still too angry with her to find out just yet. Give me a few weeks, and some one-on-one time with Fredweird and I am sure I'll be able to talk to her about it.

As Carly left the room, Freddie and I resumed packing up his things in silence. To be honest, I just didn't know what to say to him. What exactly does one say to their best friend who is currently divorcing the third member of one of the closest trio's ever to exist? That's what I thought you nosey thought-readers; I don't have the answer either!

Once we had finished packing, we hauled it all out the moving van that was waiting for us outside. Gibby bid Carly farewell on our behalf, as we finished packing up the truck.

I noticed that Brad had been paying Freddie a great deal of attention, and just as I was about to call him on it, he decided to speak up.

"Sam! Freddie!" he called back to us from the driver's seat of the truck. Freddie reached up and closed the back of the truck, locking the door in place. As he did so, Momma got a peek at his beautiful six-pack… Mmmmmmm, Momma likey! I'm gonna have to get re-acquainted with those tonight! Now, now you crazy  
>thought readers, why is it that you always take my thoughts so perversely? Hmmm?<p>

"What's up Brad?" The nub shouted back, as we headed up to the driver-side door.

"I brought you guys a present!" Brad replied, laughing at the excitement I am sure was written all over my face. Then Brad reminded me as to why he was my friend, as he handed Freddie a picnic basket. Do you _know_ what is in picnic baskets? You DON'T? Ok, let me tell you. FOOD is what usually resides within picnic baskets, and let me tell you, we'll be at Brad's funeral tomorrow if that basket is empty… Momma doesn't like to be teased.

As Brad handed the basket to Freddie, he told him, "Ham Sandwiches, double the ham, Bacon stripes, Orange Juice, Watermelon, and for dessert, Chocolate and of course, some homemade brownies. You and Sam have been through enough today, why don't you two go have a nice picnic, and Gibby and I will hold down the fort while your gone."

I beamed at Brad, and before Freddork could attempt to protest, I dragged him off towards his car, fishing his keys out of his coat pocket as we went, throwing a quick "Thanks Brad, you're the best!" over my shoulder. I swear I saw Brad and Gibby share a weird look, but quickly brushed it off, because I have much more important things to be thinking about, such as the picnic basket Freddie has so cruelly placed in my lap for the car ride to the park.

**Brad's POV**

As I watched Sam drag Freddie over to his car, I snuck a quick glance at Gibby, who I am sure was thinking the same thing I was, operation SEDDIE was now in effect. They may not realize it yet, but they are perfect for each other, and none of us are going to get any rest until those two get together.

"Well Gib, I guess it's time to start phase one of operation SEDDIE, divorce Creddie!"

"Well, you're the lawyer!" Gibby exclaimed, "I'm just the amusing little sidekick for this phase!"

I sighed, this was technically true, but what good was a sidekick if he couldn't help you?

"OK Gibby, I'm going to head back to my office and get started on their case, can you handle getting this stuff into storage?"

Gibby looked at the full truck, then back at me, then at the truck again. I was about to offer to help him, when he pulled his shirt off, again mind you, and simply answered me with a "GIBEHHH!" I am going to hope that is meant yes, so I hopped out of the truck, and jumped in my car, a white Porsche, and headed for my office.

There had to be a loophole in Creddie's marriage somewhere, now all I have to do is find it!

**SPOV**

"Ahhhh!" I sighed contentedly. Apparently Brad is not only the best fudge maker in the world, he is also a pretty darned good chef! Freddly's pretty darned good at cooking too though, so at least Brad won't have to teach him that too!

After Freddie packed up the leftovers from our lunch, he sprawled himself out over the blanket, lying on his side, leaving no room for me unless I laid on my side, directly in front of Freddumb.

Well… I don't see any harm in it. As we lay there, Freddie began to absentmindedly play with the ends of my hair, while propping his head up on one of his hands.

I couldn't help but smile at his antics, I mean who could be such a sap without even trying to be? I would bet a years supply (MY definition of a years supply too) of FatCakes that we looked like some cliché couple you'd find in Paris.

Wanna know the weirdest part? Yes I'm thinking at you now thought readers that seem to have an interest in my life. I didn't mind it. At all. In fact, I kinda liked it. I could see some girls starting to check Frednub out from behind, but quickly averted their gaze once they noticed me.

For some strange reason, that thought caused pride to swell up in my chest, because when the dork is concerned, Momma ALWAYS wins.

I was just getting ready to fall into a peaceful, food induced afternoon nap when I heard a girlish squeal pierce my unsuspecting eardrums, followed by Freddie's name, which was screamed at an unnecessarily high octave.

I heaved a sigh, getting ready to dismiss whoever this crazy was that had a thing for Momma's boy, WAIT! By Momma, I meant Mrs. Benson. Yeah, not me Momma, like Crazy Momma. You don't believe me? I hope I don't have to get my butter sock…. That's better!

I felt the nub roll over to face whoever this soon-to-be-history girl was, and then my blood ran cold.

"Tori!"

**A/N**

"That's all folks!" You know where the review button is… I plan on writing a lot this Christmas break, but I need to know that you like the story first! Love you guys, especially you, you loyal reviewers ;)

P.S. YES, Victorious is going to make a brief appearance in this story! :)

~.epic.73


	7. iSpend Time with Bade?

**A/N: **OK my always lovely readers, I am back with yet another update! I know right? That was a pretty quick update huh? I think that deserves one of these *Cue the applause button on Sam's remote* followed by me grinning like an idiot. Anyways, I wanna give a quick shout out to one of my best friends, PrettyLateNights, she's pretty awesome sauce, glad you're finally joining the fanfic community Muffin! (inside joke guys, don't worry :P)

Few quick things people… First of all, I promised my lovely beta, (Clashing*Colours*Chasing*Rainbows) that during her brief exam hiatus, I would increase the dosage of Seddie-goodness I give you guys, so hopefully that makes the Christmas break look even better?

LyshaLuvsSeddie : LOL! Loved your review, you always have a way of making me grin, so Thanks for that! :)

akg.517: Hope this makes you happy, I love your stories, so I am hoping you like this one! Also… LOL! Was actually laughing at your review, and LOUDLY mind you! Well worth the strange looks I got though ;)

And of course to my fantabulous beta: I'll stay amazing only if you do! Don't let school drag you down… you can DO this! Just remember, if you can write epic Seddie fics, you can do ANYTHING ;) xxxxxxxxxx good luck on those exams my dear!

*Grumbles about length of A/N, then shrugs because you all deserved to be mentioned! 3*

**Disclaimer: "**I OWN iCARLY?" *Maniacal Laughter*… "WHAT? Last time I checked it was DECEMBER crazy!" *Sadly faces all of you wonderful people*

"That crazy thought it was April fools day!" *tears well up in my eyes* ENJOY!

_Tori?_

**SPOV**

I felt myself internally cringe, hoping that it wasn't Tori Vega. A long time ago, back in the iCarly days, Carly had some turd-ish boyfriend named Steven, and he had ended up cheating on Carly with Tori, and vice versa.

Now, it may have just been in Momma's head, but it seemed like Tori had started to develop a 'thing' for the nub, and Momma is FAR from ok with that.

I felt Freddie release his hold on me, and we both sat up and turned to face this girl.

I deflated a little bit as I looked up at her, because it was indeed Tori Vega. She wasn't alone though, it seemed that it wasn't only the iCarly gang's friendship that had withstood the test of time, because standing behind Tori was Andre Harris, Jade West (who stood hand in hand with) Beck Oliver, and their strange little friend Cat. (**A/N: **Just to be clear I think Cat is amazing on Victorious…. I just think she is hilariously adorable ;P)

Freddie grinned as he pulled Tori into a hug, though I noticed that while she returned the hug, she shot me a questioning look. This made me feel a lot better, so I smiled at her, and she then fully returned the nub's hug. As they pulled away, Tori wrapped me in what was probably supposed to be a bone-crushing embrace, but considering that Tori was such a daffodil, it lacked the bone-crushing-ness that she tried to send me.

The usual pleasantries were exchanged, and it was decided that we would all get together again at my- our place later on today. Tori had to run off to meet up with some old friends; Andre said he was going to tag along with her.

After they had left, a moment of awkward silence enveloped us, I had so many questions to ask Jade, she had been my favourite member of the Hollywood Arts group to begin with. Though, if I didn't have sir nubs-a lot here, I might have had a go at Beck there. Though, he wasn't quite geeky enough for me, Momma doesn't do bad boys.

Jade seemed to sense that we needed some alone time, and turned to face Cat. "Cat," Jade sounded like she was talking to a five year old, "Why don't you run along back to our hotel? I asked the nice man there to leave out a colouring book with new glow-in-the-dark crayons for you."

Cat's face lit up, resembling that of a young child on Christmas morning. "Oh YAY! I love crayons!" Cat squeaked happily, as she rushed from the park, heading for downtown Seattle.

Beck turned to face Jade, and asked her sternly. "Jade, are there really crayons at the hotel for Cat? Remember what I told you about toying with her!"

Jade seemed to take offense to this. "Of course there are! You know I care about Cat, I treat her like my little sister!"

Beck's features had softened at this point, and he pulled her in for a chaste kiss. "Ok," he conceded, "I'm sorry." Jade rewarded him with a small smile, before turning her attention to our grinning faces.

"What?" she asked clearly confused. "Nothing," the Nub answered for us, "You two are just an adorable couple."

Jade blushed at this, and Beck just grinned like an idiot.

"Yeah," Beck said dreamily, "I do have a beautiful wife." My eyes shot to their hands, and there they were. Each of them was sporting simple, yet elegant wedding bands on their left hands.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, as I pulled Jade in for a hug. "Congratulations!" I whispered in her ear, "So you finally tied the knot huh? What happened to not needing a husband?"

Jade extracted herself from my embrace, and grinned at me. "Yeah, well Beck wasn't so big on the idea, and I really didn't have a reason to say no…"

"Awww! I knew you loved him!" Jade blushed, letting her hair cover her face. I chuckled to myself, because it was scary how much Jade reminded me of myself.

Freddie and Beck walked over to us then, having exchanged their own congratulations. Beck slipped his arm around Jade's waist, and suddenly I felt out of place. I moved over to Freddie, and wrapped my arm around his bicep.

Jade's eyebrow shot up, and I suppressed a laugh, because it looked like it would fall off her face if it went any higher! Beck gave us a questioning look, but refrained from commenting. Jade on the other hand, never one for subtleties came right out and asked us, "Did I miss something?"

Freddie and I looked at each other, and shrugged. How do you explain our situation to someone else? The more I thought about it, the more I though they would actually understand the situation. Beck and Jade reminded me so much of Freddie and I, only Jade got her fairytale ending. I sighed, and suggested we head back over to our place ahead of the others, and we'd talk. They agreed and we all set off, Freddie driving with me, Beck following Freddie with Jade.

When we pulled into the driveway, Jade's eye's nearly popped out of her head. "What do you do for a living Sam?" she asked me, and then sarcastically she added, "Wait let me guess, you're a professional bank robber?"

Freddie chuckled at this, as Beck pulled out his PearPhone to fire off a quick text to someone. Jade then pulled out a matching PearPhone, and I couldn't help but think of how adorable that was! Freddie had come up with the idea a few months back, PearPhones that were synched to one another, allowing couples to create calendars, music libraries, and so on together across both phones. Little did they know that Freddie had originally created the technology to link our phones together, or that Momma here had a hand in the project.

"How do the two of you afford this place?" she asked me. I looked at her, and answered her honestly. "Actually," I said, "Freddie just moved in here a few days ago, I've paid the mortgage myself for the last year."

Jade looked at me strangely. "So I ask you again. What. do. you. do." I smiled at her, and then walked over to my purse. I pulled out my key card, and proceeded to walk back to Jade.

"Give me your phone and I'll show you." At this point Freddie had pulled his key card out of his wallet and was leading Beck over to us phone in hand.

Freddie and I opened up the scan-it app, and handed them their phones. "Scan them" was all I said.

Beck and Jade exchanged glances that clearly read "What is wrong with these two?" but scanned them anyways. Seconds later shock registered in both their faces. After a moment Jade finally regained her composure, and read out what her PearPhone was displaying.

"Sam Puckett. Senior Vice President, Pear International. Override code accepted. Voice Command enabled."

Beck then took his turn, "Freddie Benson. Chief Executive Officer and President, Pear International. Override code accepted. Voice Command enabled."

Freddie and I looked at each other, then simultaneously said "PearPhone, enable master control. Override code "RG4" unlock customization functions for personal use, override code 001 010 10. Unlock Siri and future generation capabilities. Password: Sam Benson."

Their PearPhones lit up like a Christmas tree, and then Siri began to respond. Her artificial intelligence, while slightly female voice rang out over the silent house. "Master control enabled. All pass codes accepted. Thank You Mr. Benson, Thank you Ms. Puckett. Is their anything else I can do for you?"

"Keep all functions on-line and operational until otherwise instructed." I told her.

"Yes Ms. Puckett." Then the phones started to update themselves, then fell silent. At this point, Beck and Jade were beyond confused.

"What did you just do?" Beck asked us.

"Well, we just unlocked all the features that Pear is going to release in the next year, and enabled the master control functions, so your software will re-write itself every time a newer update becomes available. You can toy around with it later." I grinned at Jade, and she looked at me in awe.

"I can't believe that you two run Pear International!" she said.

"Well believe it," Freddie said, a grin plastered across his face, "Sam really pulled through in her senior year, and her University GPA challenged mine!"

Jade smirked at this, and looked at me. "Just couldn't let the nerd out do you huh?"

I laughed, and answered "Of course not! Momma would never hear the end of it!"

We continued to laugh and joke, but then the conversation took a very serious turn when I sat in Freddie's lap. Jade gave me the "Your not getting off the hook that easily" look, and I decided it was time to spill my guts. For the next hour Freddie and I gave summary of the past years events, the Carly situation, and the best friend status. As we were nearing the end of the conversation, Beck's phone rang. Siri chose this moment to speak up. "Tori Vega calling Sir." Beck grinned at this, saying "This, this I could get used to!" Before answering the call.

Freddie scooped me up in his arms as he stood up, then placed me gently back in the chair. He then headed off in the direction of the washroom. I turned back to Jade, but before I could get one word out of my mouth, she stunned me into silence.

"Your in love with him." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a guess. She knew. How she knew, I don't know, but it didn't really make a difference now. Before I could do any damage control, Beck was back. Jade looked at me, whispering a quick "We'll finish this later." Before pecking Beck on the check, asking what Tori wanted.

Freddie walked in then, and picked me up, sitting himself down, with me in his lap again.

"That was Tori on the phone, she met up with her friends, and they all want to go to a play tonight. Jade and I have a date tonight, and I think Andre will go to the play with Tori. Any chance we can get together later in the week?"

"Definitely!" Freddie answered for us, "We're done work at 5:00PM every day, so we're free anytime after that. How long are you guys in town?"

"For two weeks," Jade answered, "So I am _sure_ we'll be seeing a lot of each other." I got a pointed look from her as she finished her sentence.

"Great! Well let us know when Tori is free, but you two are welcome here at anytime!" Freddie told them. _Great_. That means that I am going to be spending a _lot_ of time with Jade… because if she's anything like me then she's going to be spending a lot of time here.

As Freddie and I showed them to the door, I noticed that Jade seemed very, very happy. A little too happy in my opinion, looks like Momma's gonna have to do some detective work!

As Freddie shut the door behind those two, the phone rang. I rushed to our bedroom to find a phone, because I am constantly losing those darned handsets! I think it's Gibby's fault though, whenever he comes over those handsets are missing for _DAYS!_

I briefly spoke with Brad on the phone, before grabbing Freddie and rushing him out the door.

When we arrived at Brad's office, we made ourselves comfortable in his comfy chair, which to be honest, was only comfy for Freddie. I was comfortable wherever I sat, because Freddnub was in the chair, and I was in his lap.

Brad hurried in, stacks of papers in his hands. His office looked like a tornado had torn through it, but a very organized tornado that was very careful to organize the chaos before it left. There were files everywhere, but they were meticulously organized by case, and from what I could see, date.

Brad spun around in his chair, turned to face us, and uttered a few very beautiful words.

"Freddie! I think I found a way to get you out of this marriage!"

**A/N: **Alrighty people that is it for this chapter! Hopefully you like the appearance of the Victorious cast? Don't fret though, Beck, Jade, and the rest of the gang will be back for the next few chapters!

Freddie: It's a bird! It's a plane!

Sam: No you dork, it's the review button! Don't you see it? It's at the bottom of

the page genius!

Review?


	8. iLove it when a plan comes together

**And the award for taking a million years to update goes to…..**

"_Freddie! I think I found a way to get you out of this marriage!"_

**SPOV**

Finally! This has to be the best news I've gotten all day!

I glanced over my shoulder at Frednub, and I noticed that he was just staring blankly at Brad. I'm not sure if he was stunned that Brad had found him an out, or if it was just hitting home that he and Carly were officially over.

Brad smiled at us, but I think he was trying to be discrete about it. He got up from his chair, and moved towards the left side of the room. As he headed out the door, he softly said, "I'll give you two a minute." and with the Brad was gone, his office door closing quietly behind him.

I shuffled around in Freddie's lap, so that I was now facing Freddie. The more I think about it the more I realize that a lot of people must think it is strange for me to always be sitting in Freddie's lap. Are they right? Maybe. Does Momma care? Psh! That'll be the day.

Freddie looked like all he needed was a hug, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him as tightly as I could. Freddie stayed very still. Mind you this is becoming a regular occurrence, but my younger self is still rolling in her so called grave.

As I pulled away, I found myself unable to move. Freddie still had his arms wrapped firmly around me, and refused to let go. No words were necessary though, if Freddie wanted to hug me, then that was what was going to happen. As we sat there Freddie began toying with the ends of my hair, while rubbing circles into the small of my back. Now, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be comforting him, but Momma's not going to complain. After all, this is the best back rub I've ever had.

I was silently thanking Freddie and his mom's obsessive cleaning habits, as they motivated me to wash my hair ever two days, rather than once a week. Even more so because today was a shampoo day, meaning Freddie was playing with my clean hair, which he hopefully won't stop doing anytime soon.

"Oh Sammy," Freddie sighed, "What am I going to do?"

"Freddie," I whispered, "You can do whatever you want to. You're a free man-nub now!" I grinned cheekily at him, never one to miss the chance to take a stab at his masculinity.

Freddie grinned back at me, despite our current dilemma. "Ok Princess Puckett, it looks like you'll have to put up with me for a little while longer then."

I couldn't stop those suicidal butterflies that had erupted in my stomach yet again. I mean, Freddie all to myself? Think of the possibilities! Arg. Again you thought readers, Thoughts OUT of the gutter!

"Meh. I think I'll survive." I know I was grinning like an idiot now, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

The door to the office then opened slowly, and Brad entered as loudly as humanly possible. What did he think was happening in here?

**Brad's POV**

Hmm, well this seems to be the perfect time to interrupt, I don't want them getting too cozy in my office, after all, I have to work in there for the next million years.

I removed my ear from it's place, pressed firmly against my office door, and straightened out my suit jacket. What? If operation SEDDIE is going to be a success, I have to know what is going on!

I coughed loudly, and opened the door, in the process slamming it into the doorstopper behind it. Well, the last thing I wanted was to make the situation awkward between these two, so I figured this was the best approach.

After a few more minutes of discussing the paperwork behind the (wonderful) Creddie divorce, Seddie was on their way to lunch. To be more accurate, Sam dragged Freddie from my office, calling back to me, asking me to bring the final paperwork by whenever I was done because "Momma's hungry". Naturally Freddie had enough sense to follow her, I'll never forget the look on Gibby's face after she broke his thumbs. To be fair though, he did steal her ham…

After the cute soon-to-be-if-I-have-anything-to-say-about-it couple left, I called up the newest member of operation SEDDIE. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice hushed.

"Phase One of operation SEDDIE is complete." I reported. You see, I may be in charge of operation SEDDIE, by my second in command isn't one to joke around with.

"Excellent! Now all we have to do is get those papers finalized!" she gloated. Psh! As if she did any work on phase one.

"That should be done by the end of the week, all I need is Freddie's signature on a few papers, and I'll file them before court closes tomorrow."

"Good. Now, time to implement phase two!" she said excitedly.

I sighed dramatically into the phone. "Yes, yes it is. We're going to need an accomplice though."

"Oh, don't worry about that," she replied, "I've got the perfect player for our not-so-little plan."

"Perfect! Then phase two: Make Freddie jealous, and realize he craves Sam's attention, begins now! When will this 'player' of yours be ready?" I can barely contain my excitement, but to save myself from the ridicule of my partner in crime, I am doing my best to hold off until I'm off the phone.

"He's actually visiting his cousin right now, so he is in town for the next two weeks. He can start as soon as Seddie has gotten comfortable." See? This is why you have her on your side; she always gets what she wants.

"Ok, and how are we going to get Sam and- wait, what's his name again?" I asked.

"For the millionth time, his name is Ryder!" she whisper-shouted into the phone. Rude much.

"Oh right, his name even sounds player-ish." I laughed at the extreme levels of ridiculousness in my sentence.

"Haha, your hilarious." I would have been flattered, if it weren't for the sarcastic tone in her voice

"Whatever. So, are you and pretty boy coming over here to finalize our plan for tomorrow?"

Just then I heard a knock on the door, as the line went dead. "I'll take that as a yes then." As I made my way to the door, there was another loud knock.

"Someone's impatient." I said as I opened the door.

"Someone should shut up." She replied as she strolled into my office, her male counterpart right behind her. As she sat down, she pulled out a thick stack of paper, and I could see a title scrawled across the top page: "Operation SEDDIE." Oh boy, this is going to take a while.

**A/N**

Well? Who is this new partner in crime? And what kind of trouble will Gibby get himself into next? Tut tut, stealing Sam's ham is never a good idea! Hopefully you can guess who these new SEDDIE operatives are… drop me a review and let me know!

Ok my dears, a few quick shout outs!

Clashing*Colours*Chasing*Rainbows: THANK YOU MY LOVELY BETA! Not only for sorting out that disastrous sentence, but for inspiring me to keep writing, and keeping me on my grammatical toes! *massive e-hugs* !

cute-couples-all-around: Awww! I'd never do that to you! And thanks so much; I am so happy to hear that you've gotten inspiration from my story, that actually made my day!

Amanda: (no login so I'm going with what I've got!) Thanks so much for the continuous review prompts; they really encouraged me to keep going! Hope you liked this chapter!

akg.517: Thanks so much! Your reviews are always appreciated, and they really motivate me to keep writing! Oh and yes, yes I am still alive :P I laughed a lot at that part of your iChicken Out review!

Majorly Epic: *Wraps up in massive bear hug* I am so flattered! Glad I could inspire you my dear, hopefully this chapter helps you get into the Seddie writing grove! PM me if you need any help with that story my dear!

LyshaLuvsSeddie: Yes, yes they do think it's odd :) THANK YOU FOR THE 100th REVIEW! You'll always be remembered as the wonderful soul who bumped me over the 100 mark… That meant the world to me!

Moviepal: Thanks my dear :) I always appreciate your kind words!


End file.
